Señorita Granger, ¿Podría Besarme?
by anipoy
Summary: Segunda Temporada de "Profesor Snape, ¿Podría Besarme?" Hermione y Severus mantuvieron un breve y secreto romance. Aún se aman. ¿Podrán vencer las adversidades y volver a estar juntos?
1. Chapter 1

PRÓLOGO

En su anteúltimo año de Hogwarts, Hermione mantuvo un breve y secreto romance con el joven profesor Severus Snape, el valiente espía de la Orden del Fénix y uno de los más admirados héroes de su época quien había sobrevivido en la batalla final contra el Señor Oscuro por el amor que ella sentía hacia él, la magia más poderosa que existiría jamás.

El octavo año que cursaría en el castillo se debía al nuevo plan para la enseñanza mágica impulsado por la Directora McGonagall además de las clases particulares de ciertas materias para alumnos avanzados impartidas por los mismos profesores y que ella tenía la dicha y porque no también el sufrimiento de aprender junto al Príncipe Mestizo.

En estas vacaciones se había publicado el mejor libro de pociones hasta el día de la fecha según "El Profeta" escrito por el Profesor Severus Tobías Snape Prince, Orden de Merlín Primera Clase, héroe de guerra y mejor pocionista de Inglaterra.

Los destinos estaban casi escritos para algunos y para otros no, Hermione tenía seguridad sobre su carrera en la Medimagia pero de amor ya no quería saber nada.

¿La joven estudiante podrá sacar su valentía Gryffindor para conquistar al profesor de pociones y ganar su confianza nuevamente?


	2. Capítulo 1: Cartas sin firmar

**Capítulo 1: Cartas sin firmar**

_Hermione_

**_Querido Severus :_**

**_¿Cómo estas?, espero que bien, ¿Cómo va tu libro?_**

**_Te escribía para decirte que necesito verte_**

No, así no puedo empezar una carta,pensé haciendo una bola con el pergamino recién escrito, pasó una semana desde fin de cursos y ya tengo un montón de papeles destinados a ser cartas pero con frases incoherentes, disculpas extrañas y algunos manchones de tinta ocasionados por pequeñas lagrimas entrometidas.

_**Profesor Snape**_

_**Sr. Severus Snape**_

_**SS**_

¡Demonios!, ¿Cómo es posible que esté escribiendo cartas si teníamos un diario compartido?

Revisé las cajas repletas de cosas para desempacar y saqué lo que estaba buscando.

Abrí con delicadeza, leyendo rápidamente algunas misivas cortas y las punzadas de felicidad y dolor, estas ultimas aún mas fuertes se clavaron en mi pecho.

En la hoja en blanco pensé lo que quería escribir pero ni yo sabía que era eso, solo quería que todo volviera a ser como antes, solo eso deseaba.

Mojé la pluma en el tintero y la asomé a la hija limpia, mi mano temblaba.

¿Y si ya tiró el diario gemelo?, ¿y si no abría nunca mas el diario?, ¿y si lo olvidaba junto con ella como le había pedido hecha un manojo de furia y nervios?

El temblor hizo que una mancha de tinta negra cayera en la hoja, la joven nerviosa cerró el diario avergonzada.

¿Y si abre sin querer el diario, ve la hoja y sabe que le iba a escribir o esperaba a que él lo hiciera?

Sonó el timbre del apartamento y supe que eran mis padres.

-Papá, deja de traerme regalos, bastante han hecho con mi propio hogar-dije sosteniendo una lámpara nueva.

-Hermy, te ves tan grande, ¡ya viviendo sola!, siempre has sido tan madura e independiente que esto era perfecto para ti- dijo mamá abriendo las cortinas para ver el paisaje que se podía observar desde mi ventana.

El apartamento era pequeño, iluminado pero cómodo y espacioso, era ideal para crookshanks y yo.

La sala no era muy grande pero mágicamente cabían todos mis libros aunque las estanterías estaban repletas.

Un comedor y una cocina pequeñas y dos habitaciones, cada una con baño, no podía pedir más, era perfecta y aunque los sucesos que me atormentaban desde que salí del colegio no me dejaban dormir, mi propia casa era algo que me alegraba en parte, al fin era independiente.

Cuando mamá y papá se fueron decidí pedir una pizza mientras ordenaba algunas cosas.

El silencio invadía las calles aunque solo fueran las 10 de la noche, el barrio de las afueras de Londres era muy tranquilo y pacífico, solo habían dos edificios y las otras casas eran bastante grandes, extrañamente, todos los del lugar parecían conocerse, el barrio muggle mas cálido que había visto nunca.

Su vecina del piso de abajo, la Señora Mauth fue la primera visita, trajo consigo un delicioso pastel de manzana y arándanos, un adolescente bastante pecoso paseaba a los perros del lugar, le había ofrecido pasear a crookshanks por 10 dólares semanales, una oferta por ser nueva, pero esta le rechazó con amabilidad al ver el terror en los ojos de su felino al ver a un Gran Danés que le miraba fijo.

Las casas grandes, los abuelos retirados, la familia tipo, los niños corriendo por las veredas o por el parque, parecían sacados de un cuento infantil donde todo era bueno y perfecto.

Una lechuza moteada entró en la ventana dejando un pergamino junto a un libro bastante grande con una tapa color verde esmeralda mientras la castaña le regalaba un dulce por haber hecho un buen trabajo.

Al abrir la carta, o más bien, la pequeña misiva, su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido que las alas de un colibrí, conocía muy bien esa estilizada letra.

_**Srta Granger:**_

_**Espero que esté pasando unas agradables vacaciones.**_

_**Le escribo para mandarle un ejemplar de mi libro de pociones y agradecerle por el apoyo para que me animara a publicarlo.**_

_**Siéntase libre de hacerle una buena critica, esperaré oírla en setiembre cuando volvamos al castillo.**_

_**Pd: la nombré en los agradecimientos, ojala no sea una molestia para usted.**_

_**SS.**_

Claramente no era una molestia para mi que me nombrara en el libro que con tanto afán había escrito.

Abrí la página de los agradecimientos y pude leer:

_**"y a mi alumna Hermione Granger por sus ánimos para que este libro sea publicado."**_

Suspiré con una mezcla de orgullo, pesar y felicidad para responder rápidamente a su pequeña carta.

Cuando terminé me detuve en seco para mirar como la lechuza huía de la vista de mi gato meditando sobre el ave cuando comenzó a batir sus alas molesta.

Até la carta en su pata y en un crac me transformé para poder seguirla de cerca.

Cuando ya había volado dos calles desde que dejó mi apartamento se detuvo en la ventana de una gran casa con ladrillos a la vista, algunas cosas estaban fuera de la misma y varios empleados de mudanza salían y entraban del lugar algo nerviosos, deduje que eran magos cuando vi que dentro del camión transformaron unos frascos con animales disecados en utensilillos de cocina.

De la casa y a grandes zancadas el joven profesor Snape salió furioso, su sedoso cabello negro hacía ondas con la brisa.

-¡Cuidado con eso!-gruñó tomando una caja con plumas extrañas, miró para ambos lados y encogió la misma.-estas cosas valen mas que todos ustedes juntos, ¡si llego a ver algo roto o mal transformado ya verán!-siseó volviendo a la casa a paso rápido.

¡Era mi vecino!, el profesor Snape era mi nuevo vecino.


	3. Capítulo 2: La lechuza castaña

**Capítulo 2: La lechuza castaña**

Severus

El libro se publicó ayer, casi dos semanas desde que terminaron las clases en el colegio, estas vacaciones no iban a ser muy calmadas como deseaba, sino que desde el editor hasta los malditos periodistas estaban tratando de contactarse conmigo a través de mil formas.

Las lechuzas no paraban de llegar o las cabezas convertidas en fuego desde la chimenea por la red flu felicitándome y creando ese falso "amiguismo" que tanto detestaba, todo era un caos, un tremendo y gran caos.

Dejé mi café frio a un lado de la mesa mientras miraba por la ventana hacia la nada, era una mañana calurosa, el camión de los helados paró en el parque situado frente a mi casa, los niños se abarrotaban alrededor del vehículo, sonrientes al comprar el refrescante dulce, parecía una postal de verano.

Aunque me gustaba mi nueva casa, aquel barrio y sus habitantes eran tan distintos, hacían que me sintiera ajeno y aunque no me mostré muy amable con mis nuevos vecinos tampoco tuve un comportamiento hostil, manteniéndome a raya de todo, creo que entendieron que yo era un hombre callado, reservado, taciturno y solo, disfrutando de todas estas cosas.

Cuando mis ojos divisaron algo mas volando hacia la ventana me paré precipitadamente.

En el alfeizar de la ventana, otra lechuza estaba parada mirándome fijo a los ojos, pero no traía ninguna carta.

Aunque los del vecindario eran extremadamente felices al borde de parecer tontos algún día les llamaría la atención que las lechuzas tengan un atractivo particular con mi morada.

Decidí cerrar la ventana, ya que esta lechuza no traía nada para, pero el ave, como intuyendo mis intenciones entró volando y se paró en la mesa mirándome fijo.

-¿Qué quieres?-le dije molesto.

El animal ni se inmutó con mi voz y seguía parada en el mismo lugar, penetrándome con sus ojos color miel.

Nunca había visto una lechuza igual, era pequeña, sus plumas castañas elegantes combinaban perfectamente con esos ojos melados, era el animal más hermoso que había visto.

¡Qué tonterías pienso!, era un bicho como cualquiera, pero con la particularidad de tener una mirada igual que la de ella.

Abrí nuevamente la ventana e hice un gesto echándola, pero el ave siguió ahí, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Me acerqué con fastidio, tenía una cita con los de la editorial al mediodía y la estúpida lechuza no me dejaba en paz.

Podía soportar que todos los vecinos fueran extremadamente amables a tal punto de llegar a desquiciarme, podía aguantar las ganas de gritarle a los niños para que bajaran la voz, viviendo enfrente del parque eso me pasaba muy seguido, pero este animal estaba ahí, haciendo nada, sin ningún motivo pero esperando algo y no sabía exactamente que era.

Puse mis manos tensas en la mesa y me acerqué lo suficiente para quedar frente a frente con el ave.

Esta vez si entendió mi mirada y se apartó un poco.

Caminó acercándose a mi antebrazo para luego frotar su cabeza en señal de afecto.

Quizás era un animal abandonado o algo así, miré la jaula de Abraham, mi lechuza moteada y tomé un poco de comida para el ave castaña.

Le extendí mi mano, al ver que no tenía hambre dejé el alimento sobre la mesa pero el ave llegó a mi palma para frotar nuevamente su cabeza.

Inconscientemente acaricié a la lechuza con ternura, Abraham ululó en señal de protesta, nunca traté así a ningún animal.

Unos segundos mas tarde la lechuza levantó vuelo y salió por la ventana.

¡Qué bicho extraño! pensé.

* * *

Hola, ¿cómo estan?, espero que les guste este corto capítulo,decidí hacerlo algo breve porque el primer capítulo solo vimos la parte de Hermione, ahora vemos a Severus y a su extraña visitante.  
Desde ahora voy a volver a escribir como ya los había acostumbrado, parte Hermione y parte Severus jaja.  
Me llamó la atención un comentario de una de mis lectoras en potterfics, si, (ahi también está la historia) **keka_b_612**, (adoro a todas y a todos mis lectores) pero su comentario me alegró el dia de ayer.  
Quizas algunos se habían dando cuenta, otros no, pero este romance es algo lento, es algo que he hecho a propósito debido a mi visión feminista, algo conservadora y romántica del amor.  
El personaje de Odette Beaumont lo cree con esos estereotipos de belleza que en el mundo de hoy son valorados como buenos y claro ven, que su personalidad es lo opuesto a lo que mis valores feministas dictan.  
Me encantan los Harmony (eran la pareja perfecta), y por supuesto los Sevmiones pero a veces al leer los fanfics me descepciono al ver esa postura tan machista impregnada en las mentes de algunas escritoras, y los lemmons, ¡oh!, en verdad me gustan y los analizo bastante para cuando llegue el momento de escribir cosas subidas de tono en el fic puesto a que no he pasado por esa experiencia todavía, ¡ja!, casualmente tenemos la misma edad con Hermione en la historia.  
Pero a veces veo que degradan a la mujer etc etc etc etc (pensamientos locamente feministas) y me planteo mucho eso al escribir, he visto comentarios diciendo cosas de lo caballero que es Severus o sus cualidades que yo exalto y lo mismo de Hermione o su romance.  
Y si alguna cabecita se ha abierto a través de esta historia me alegra mucho.  
Ufff no los aburro más con el discurso ideológico.  
Sean felices, gracias por leer y hasta el próximo capítulo :)


	4. Capítulo 3: Incómodo Rencuentro

**Capítulo 3: Incomodo Rencuentro**

Hermione

Se supone que esta poción aminora y hace más llevadera la enfermedad pensé leyendo otra vez los ingredientes y removiendo un poco más el caldero nerviosa, la viruela de dragón era una enfermedad complicada para tratar.

Escuché que sonaba el timbre, me exalté debido al olor a jengibre y ruda que inundaba el lugar, si era la señora Mauth me pondría histérica, no imagina que soy una bruja y mucho menos quiero darle señales de ello.

Cerré la puerta con llave y corrí a la sala, como no tuve que usar el teléfono supe que se trataba de algún vecino cuando golpearon la puerta.

¡Si que apesta aquí! arrugué la nariz y quise hacer un hechizo inodoro para disimular el hedor pero había olvidado la varita en la habitación de pociones.

Para no hacer esperar más al visitante abrí la puerta por el cerrojo y miré nerviosa al extraño, quien me saludaba con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

-Hola, soy tu vecino, me llamo Richard Wall-susurró un joven desde la pequeña abertura- ¿qué es ese olor?-me miró divertido, imagino que luzco horrible, los vapores del caldero siempre me esponjan el cabello, pareciendo una gryffindor, no por mi valentía sino por la melena de león.

Miró a ambos lados nervioso y susurró nuevamente.

-¡Hey!, si estas haciendo ya sabes que-me guiñó un ojo-mira esto y sabrás que puedes confiar en mí- el muchacho tenía el cabello marrón en forma de ondas largo hasta su mentón, unos ojos color chocolate, rostro ovalado y tez olivácea.

Pero de pronto todo cambió, su cabello se alargaba y se encogía rápidamente mientras variaba en una gama de colores desde el negro, el azul, el verde, el rojo, el amarillo y hasta llegar al blanco , sus ojos como en flashes cambiaban de color con velocidad y su sonrisa se ensanchaba al ver mi expresión.

-¡¿Estás loco?!-chillé abriendo la puerta de un tirón- entra rápido antes de que me de algo.

Era un metamorfomago, pensé que era la única hechicera en el barrio además del jefe de Slytherin pero estaba equivocada, y algo me decía que "disimular" no era una palabra que conociera este chico.

-Soy Richard, pero me dicen Rick, llámame así-me dijo extendiendo su mano.

-Hermione, soy Hermione Granger- estreché su mano con los ojos como platos.

-Desde luego que lo se, eres la heroína de la ultima guerra, eres leyenda, Harry Potter no hubiera logrado tanto sin tu ayuda-mi cara se puso roja, no era para tanto.

-Oh yo, ehh…-titubee.

-¿Nunca en tu vida viste un metamorfomago?-sacó su varita y en un segundo el olor de la habitación era normal otra vez.

-Si claro, conozco a dos, pero no se transforman en un barrio muggle, en un edificio donde vive gente que no podría comprender lo que sucede-le reproché.

-Hace dos años que vivo aquí y nunca me han pillado, solo se quejan cuando vienen mis amigos para practicar en mi apartamento, tengo una banda, "Los cerebros de trol" ¿nos conoces?-su expresión era petulante pero cambió rápidamente cuando alcé una ceja, un gesto muy Snape.

-Creo que he oído hablar de ustedes alguna vez y un chico de mi casa, Seamus, tiene una camiseta de tu banda aunque francamente nunca los he escuchado-esperaba no herir su ego pero era la verdad.

-Entonces algún día tendrás que venir a un ensayo o mejor aún, ¡ven a un concierto!-su entusiasmo me hizo reír.

-Bueno, tendré que organizarme un poco, mi último año en Hogwarts empieza en setiembre y tengo que realizar algunas pociones y practicar este verano porque si quiero entrar a la escuela de medimagos, el esfuerzo es lo primero-le dije.

-¡Medimagia!, yo estoy en la escuela, por eso me mudé a Inglaterra, aquí estudió mi madre también, aunque en Estados Unidos también podría aprender decidí venir al viejo continente y conocer gente nueva.-tomó mi pergamino con los ingredientes y lo examinó.

-¿Enserio? ¿Y en que año estas?-le pregunté, ahora la conversación se tornaba interesante.

-Este en mi tercer año, me va a faltar solo uno para terminar, luego voy a ejercer en mi país, eso creo-me devolvió el pergamino sin despejar sus ojos de los míos sonriendo descaradamente.

-¡Qué genial!-le miré nuevamente y me di cuenta lo descortés que había sido- ¿quieres sentarte?, ¿un té?-me moví bruscamente para buscar mi varita.

-En realidad iba al mercado, ¿quieres venir?- su sonrisa descarada volvía a aparecer.

-Me has leído la mente, te acompaño, también necesito algunas cosas-murmuré buscando mi bolso.

Salimos y caminamos por la acera tranquilamente mientras Richard contaba anécdotas de la escuela, algo fascinante, tenía mucha suerte que alguien idóneo en pociones y hechizos viviera cerca, bueno, también tenía a mi maestro particular pero después de todo lo que ocurrió me sentía avergonzada y todas esas palabras como "lo siento", "perdóname", "fui una tonta" entre otras, querían salir una vez más dejándome abochornada porque tenía la certeza que las probabilidades de que volviéramos a la situación de antes eran nulas aunque mi amor por el príncipe de las mazmorras crecía cada día mas.

Me recordé que no podía caer en la debilidad de visitarle como lechuza, tres veces eran demasiadas, y en las últimas dos, para mi pesar, no lo había encontrado en su casa.

-Hermione, ¿estás en trance?-dijo risueño el muchacho.

-No, solo pensaba en las cosas que compraré-contesté evadiendo su pregunta-¿qué decías?

-Te pregunté si tenías novio-¿podría parar ya con esa sonrisa seductora?, aunque en lo sepa no estaba seduciendo a nadie.

Cruzamos la calle y llegamos al parque frente a la casa de Severus, me puse nerviosa y la electricidad corrió por mi espalda, parecía que él había vuelto, las cortinas estaban corridas dejando entrar la luz por las ventanas.

-¡Oh mira pero si es el pequeño Nick!-mi acompañante despeinó a un niño que se nos acercó en su bicicleta.

-No soy pequeño, mira, me sacaron las ruedas de entrenamiento-señaló a los costados de las ruedas-¡observa que rápido puedo andar!-gritó mientras se adentraba en la pequeña plaza.

Pero yo ya no tenía la atención en el intrépido niño, sino en una mujer de cabello color caoba y cara en forma de corazón que estaba sentada en un banco jugando con un pequeño infante, el niño llevaba un gorro de sol, que tapaba casi totalmente los cabellos verde agua que se asomaban un poco por las sienes.

-¡Tonks!-exclamé al reconocerle.

-Hermione, ¡que alegría verte!-dijo la metamorfomaga haciendo espacio en el banco para que tomara asiento.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunté mientras jugaba con la manita de Teddy.

-Vinimos a visitar a Severus, se mudo hace poco, ¡que bonito lugar es este, a Teddy le encanta! ¿Y tu a que has venido?- habló.

-Yo vivo aquí también, ¿recuerdas que te escribí sobre el apartamento que me obsequiaron mis padres?-sonreí al ver el cabello de Teddy, pasó del verde a un extraño color durazno.

-Son vecinos entonces, te compadezco-me guiñó un ojo-el único mago que vive en el barrio es un gruñón.

-Bueno, no es el único, un vecino mio también-murmuré algo molesta por su comentario.

-No te lo tomes muy a pecho, dije en broma lo de Severus, cuando lo conoces un poco mejor le tomas aprecio, y más ahora que son grandes amigos con Remus- rio la mujer.

-Ah aquí estas-hablé mirando a Richard-ella es Tonks, una amiga, y su hijo Teddy, él es Richard mi vecino metamorfomago-les presenté.

La joven madre miró hacia un costado y agitó una mano llamando a quienes se encontraban del otro lado de la calle.

Con una amable sonrisa cruzaba hacia el parque el profesor Remus Lupin, junto a él, con un semblante serio, caminaba la persona por la cual mi corazón latía fuertemente y el calor subía por mi cara.

-Hola Hermione, ¿Cómo estas?, felicitaciones por tu nuevo hogar, Harry pasó por casa hace unos días y nos contó que estas bastante animada con ello, ¿a unas calles de aquí cierto?-habló Remus, ¿aguantando una risa?

-Si, en aquel edificio-señalé hacia atrás y luego me atreví a mirar al profesor de pociones, más pálido de lo normal, ojos coléricos y su boca era una línea inexpresiva, no miraba a Remus, pero no me atreví a ver cual era el motivo de su mala cara.

-¿Nos conocemos?-habló el licántropo mirando a mi acompañante.

-Lo siento, me olvidé de presentarte, Él es Richard Wall, ellos son mis profesores Remus Lupin y Severus Snape- titubeé mirando la cara colérica del hombre de piel cetrina.

-¡Que hay!-dijo el chico chocando el puño con el hombre lobo, cuando miró a la cara al pocionista bajó la mano intuyendo que no correspondería a su saludo elocuente.

Los profesores intercambiaron miradas, yo me sentía tan incomoda encontrando muy interesante el suelo del parque.

-¿Y de donde se conocen? preguntó el hombre de cabello castaño.

-Vivimos juntos-habló enérgicamente Richard.

Un silencio raro se extendió, miré a Tonks que estaba atenta y muy interesada en mi acompañante.

-¡Era una broma!, te cambió la cara, chócalas Severus-el puño del metamorfomago se extendió y el Slytherin le miró con desdén.

-Prefiero no "chocarlas"-murmuró el profesor.

Severus

Le daría crucios hasta que me suplique morir, ¡NO CONOCÍA PERSONA MAS ARROGANTE E IMBECIL QUE EL FINADO JAMES POTTER PERO ESTE IDIOTA LE GANABA CON FACILIDAD!

Pero ella no era Lily, era Hermione, y después de mucho tiempo pude comprender que en realidad nunca amé a mi amiga pelirroja, confundí las cosas porque ella realmente había sido una gran compañera en su momento y yo tenía una vida deplorable, aferrándome a sus bondades y confundiendo una profunda admiración con amor.

Con mi castaña fue diferente, yo siempre la había amado en secreto, el solo saber que ella existía era motivo suficiente para seguir vivo, esa vida nueva dada exclusivamente por el amor que alguna vez sintió por mi y ahora solo era un recuerdo que rememoraba cada día, buscando culpas donde no habían, tratando de encontrar culpables cuando un estúpido malentendido me había quitado la felicidad que tan tardíamente me llegaba.

-Vivimos en el mismo edificio-dijo ella mirando al suelo.

-Ya se de donde te conozco, ¡Los cabezas de trol!-exclamó Nimphadora.

-Si, soy vocalista y toco la guitarra eléctrica en esa banda-sonrió el idiota, parecía haber esperado todo el rato para presumir sobre ello.

-¿Y por qué vives aquí?-preguntó la mujer.

-Estudio medimagia-esperaba que eso no fuera verdad, vi una pequeña sonrisa salir de los labios de mi sol personal y quise arrancarle la cabeza al cabeza de trol, por cierto, buen nombre, te describe pensé.

-¿Y por qué demonios estudias algo tan aburrido comparado a ser una estrella de rock?- a veces veía tan infantil a la mujer de Remus.

Hermione miró con reproche a la metamorfomaga y yo hice lo mismo.

-Es una broma, chócalas-imitó la mujer para arreglar lo dicho, haciendo a todos reír, yo me limité a hacer una mueca.

-Podré ayudarte en todo-murmuró pícaramente a mi castaña, si se acercaba un poco más lo mataría.

-No creo que la señorita Granger necesite SU ayuda, es de las mejores hechiceras que conozco- no debí decir eso ¡soy un estúpido!

-creo que debes de tener cuidado con él Hermione-susurró entre risitas tontas Tonks- ¿No salías con la hermana de una cazadora de las Arpías de Holyhead y con Feonith la veela cantante?-perfecto, me encantaban los comentarios incómodos de ella.

-Eso fue hace mil años-murmuró nervioso rascándose la cabeza-¿no íbamos al mercado?-se dirigió a la muchacha de ojos miel.

-Si, es verdad-habló mi alumna-nos vemos en un tiempo, tendré que invitarlos a casa-dijo, no creo que se dirigiera a todos, no iría a su casa.

¡Este barrio me traería más dolores de cabeza que ningún otro!


	5. Capítulo 4:La Fiesta de Slughorn 1

**Capítulo 4:La Fiesta de Slughorn (parte 1)**

Hermione

Ayer había ido a la casa de Luna, antes de que partiera hacia Alemania junto a su padre en busca de quien sabe que criatura "imaginaria", la pasamos muy bien hasta que otra vez tocó el tema "Él", así le llamaba yo, pronunciar su nombre me dolía tanto que algo en mi pecho se quemaba y enfriaba a la vez, una sensación desagradable sin tener en cuenta el nudo en la garganta que habitaba en mi cada vez que le veía en mi forma humana.

Pensaba que tendría que contarle a Luna sobre mi transformación, ella más que nadie encontraría fascinante que su mejor amiga fuera una animaga, aún no se lo había dicho a Harry o a Ron, no me sentía lista para eso todavía, y aunque volar era algo extraordinario que lo usaba habitualmente para despejarme y sacar todos esos estúpidos errores que cometí por un rato de mi tonta cabezota tenía esa manía casi infantil de posarme en el alfeizar de esa ventana, que a tan pocas cuadras de mi casa quedaba y esperar hasta que el dueño de mi roto corazón la abra o me observe misteriosamente detrás de ella meditando.

A veces sentía miedo de ser descubierta, porque sabía que él no pensaba que yo era una lechuza común, porque en sus ojos podía vislumbrar un brillo extraño, mi imaginación jugaba conmigo soñando que me miraba de la misma manera que antes, solo jugando, solo era mi imaginación, me repetía una y otra vez hasta que tomaba vuelo de nuevo más alto que el techo de su casa, daba una vuelta al parque y me colaba por la ventana del apartamento deseando dejar de ser cobarde, queriendo que no se me haga rutina lo que en estos últimos días estaba haciendo.

Esa noche además de estudiar un poco sobre ungüentos mágicos para cicatrizar heridas de animales venenosos clase B me plantee que mañana estudiaría en el parque, casualmente en el banco que daba a su casa.

Antes de dormir abrí la ventana para dejar entrar a una elegante lechuza color castaño rojizo, me dejó una invitación para ir a una fiesta del Club Slug, en la casa del profesor ese mismo sábado.

No estaba de ánimos para ir a tal fiesta así que esperaría un tiempo antes de responderle.

En la mañana desperté feliz, hoy volvería a verle, pero esta vez en forma humana.

Tomé una ducha, después de eso me vestí acorde al día caluroso con una camisa de mangas cortas color rosa, una falda de jean y sandalias haciendo juego.

Luego del mediodía, aprovechando la sombra de un árbol situado justo debajo del banco frente a su casa, me senté con valentía junto con varios libros hechizados para que en sus tapas ningún curioso leyera que no eran ordinarios.

Mientras la suave y calurosa brisa me rozaba la cara, pocas veces levantaba la vista hacia su casa, pero al parecer, hoy el profesor Snape no se encontraba allí.

-Señorita Granger, ¿esa es su forma de aprovechar el día?-dijo detrás de mi, al girarme pude ver que me dedicaba una media sonrisa.

Apreté el libro con fuerza en mi pecho, como siempre estaba nerviosa y sentía como el calor agolpaba en mi cara al ruborizarme.

-Si-sonreí mirando hacia la nada-es un día hermoso-la última palabra la susurré al verlo a los ojos.

-Tan prudente como siempre-murmuró asomándose un poco al darse cuenta como camuflé un libro sobre antídotos.

-Si conociera a mi vecina profesor, usted también sería más que cauteloso.

-En vacaciones no soy su profesor-dijo como quien no quiere decir algo, hizo una mueca y miró a mi gato.

-¿Viene de un paseo?- hablé sin pensar, ahora me diría que eso no era de mi incumbencia o algo así, era una tonta.

Antes de contestar, el joven frunció el seño observando mis manos, seguían aferradas al libro, decidí aflojar el amarre disimuladamente.

-Pues vengo de almorzar con mi editor, piensa que es una gran idea aceptar la invitación a la fiesta de Slughorn, algo en lo que estamos en desacuerdo, si alguien me hubiera dicho que era tan estresante publicar un libro...-siseó algo enfadado.

Podía sentir su frustración, él tenía una vida calmada y quería mantener ese ritmo.

Volví al abismo de recuerdos, por un segundo nos recordé sentados en un sofá en la Sala de Menesteres, disfrutando de su compañía, donde no había más que besos, caricias, charlas y risas hasta que se ocultaba el sol o debíamos de estar en otro lugar cumpliendo nuestras tareas.

El nudo en la garganta se formó otra vez mientras mi respiración se volvía afectada por ello.

-Me gustó el libro, en verdad, es casi como tenerlo a usted presente enseñando-susurré, mi cara debía de ser un tomate parlante.

-Eso me reconforta un poco-carraspeó.

-¿Profesor?-pregunté dudosa.

-No me diga profesor, ¿cuál es su pregunta?-dijo expectante.

¿Cómo quería que le llamara?, ¿Señor Snape?, sonaba muy extraño.

-¿Por qué no se apareció dentro de su casa?-solté la pregunta menos bochornosa que tenía en ese momento esperando la respuesta.

Alcé la vista observando que su rostro, enrojeció un poco, para no incomodarlo volví la mirada al suelo.

-Porque si me aparezco todas las veces ahí los vecinos van a pensar que soy mas raro de lo que creen, a veces no estoy en casa y cuando me ven no saben ni como llegué hasta allí, también soy cauteloso Granger-murmuró cruzando la calle para irse.

Se veía tan elegante con su ropa formal muggle, un traje y corbata negros, camisa blanca y sus zapatos brillaban por el lustre, dejé salir una sonrisa tonta pensando en ello, hubiera sido incómodo decirle que se veía tan hermoso.


	6. Capítulo 4: La Fiesta de Slughorn 2

**Capítulo 4: La fiesta de Slughorn (parte 2)**

Severus

-¿Por qué no se apareció dentro de su casa?- retumbó su pregunta en mi cabeza.

Porque de hecho lo hice, pero al verla tan cerca de aquí decidí reaparecer en el parque y así estar más próximo a su persona.

Fui un idiota, ¿por qué entre todas las ciudades del mundo le tocó vivir en la misma que a mi?, ¿por qué tiene que estar en el mismo barrio?

Deseaba que la tierra me tragara en ese mismo momento en el que me enteré que el gran motivo de mi delirio era mi nueva vecina, a Remus le pareció gracioso, pero yo era un mar de sentimientos, ira, furia, confusión y la agradable sensación de saber que podría verla en vacaciones sin ser en esos malditos sueños que me atormentaban día a día desde que terminamos.

…

Esta bien, iré solo un momento me repetía una y otra vez mientras me arreglaba para ir a la fiesta de Slughorn.

Cuando llegué a la casa de mi antiguo profesor recordé brevemente y con una sonrisa cuanto odiaba sus reuniones del "Club Slug" y como Lily me arrastraba hacia ellas prometiendo que me divertiría siendo siempre el primero en irme no sin antes ver su cara haciendo un mohín por observar como desaparecía de allí.

-Severus, ¡qué gusto contar contigo hoy!, ¡Ah!, mi antiguo alumno, hoy en día colega, aunque ya estoy algo achacoso para la docencia-su voz chillona rompió mis tímpanos.

Pude ver a Remus y a Nimphadora sentados en un mullido sofá saludando efusivamente, me alivió un poco su presencia.

Después de dar varias cabezadas de asentimiento fingiendo que le escuchaba con una sonrisa artificial y luego de entregarle una botella de vino de elfo me alejé de Horace para estar con las únicas personas a las que en verdad me alegraba ver.

-¿Al final el editor ganó la pelea no? Señora Lupin, creo que ha perdido su apuesta-sonrió el licántropo guiñandole un ojo a su mujer.

-Pensé que estas fiestas no eran de tu tipo-me dijo la auror arreglando su cabello color violeta que combinaba con su vestido.

-No lo son Tonks, solo vine porque no estaba de ánimos para pelear con Wilson, además tarde o temprano tendré que hacer la firma de libros, y esto no es tan horrible como eso-tomé un vaso de whisky de fuego que me ofrecía una elfa doméstica.

-Vuelvo en unos minutos, saludaré a una ex compañera del colegio-la mujer saludó a una bruja con un cabello rizado y corto mientras Remus y yo nos unimos a la conversación de Stugis Podmore con Kingsley Shacklebolt, compañeros de la vieja Orden del Fénix.

-Todo un don Juan Severus, esas risueñas damas no dejan de mirar hacia aquí y no creo que me estén mirando a mi, yo estoy ocupado-bromeó Kingsley- y lo de la renovada juventud te sienta bien aunque no estoy seguro de tu ceño fruncido, te hace ver como el Snape de siempre.

-Soy el Snape de siempre-siseé.

Los magos volvieron a sacar un tema nuevo de conversación.

De pronto sentí el codo de Remus en mis costillas.

-Mira quien llegó gruñón-susurró entre risas.

Ella estaba allí, parada en la entrada de la sala, la expresión de su rostro era de incomodidad pero trataba de disimularlo, no tenía que leer su mente para darme cuenta, había memorizado muchos de sus gestos a mi pesar.

Su cabello estaba suelto, solo recogió algunos rizos con un broche detrás de su cabeza.

Lucía un vestido verde Slytherin que me hizo sonreír para mis adentros, sus hombros desnudos dejaban ver su hermosa piel blanquecina tapada en parte por su cabello, era la mujer más bella del universo, ¿Cuántas veces he pensado eso?, ya he perdido la cuenta.

Mi respiración entrecortada fue hilarante para el hombre lobo pero no me importó, como tantas veces en mi vida, no podía dejar de mirar ese rostro que se encontraba a tan poca distancia.

Cuando sus melados ojos se percataron de mi presencia, disimulé con rapidez volviéndome hacia Remus.

-Creo que llamaré a San Mungo, pareces enfermo Severus-bromeó otra vez.

-Ya déjame en paz-gruñí.

-ok, pero solo mientras ella pueda oírnos-susurró.

¿Había venido con ese idiota?, junto a Hermione, el chico "chócalas" se veía feliz al tener una buena compañía.

-Profesor Snape, Remus, es agradable verlos-murmuró nerviosa la castaña acercándose torpemente.

-Buenas noches Señorita Granger-le dije mirando hacia la nada.

-Hermione, luces estupenda-Remus desaprobaba mi fría cordialidad.

-Gracias, tu también-habló ella pero luego se ocupó en abrazar a su amiga metamorfomaga.

Volví a sentir esa furia salvaje al ver al idiota que le acompañaba haciéndose el gracioso saludando a los presentes.

Tomé mi bebida y me alejé decidido de allí.

Flitwick comenzó a parlotear y eso ayudó a despejarme, pasados unos minutos vi acercarse a Remus, Slughorn y a ella con expresión embarazosa.

-Querido Severus, nos preguntábamos ¿cuando es tu firma de libros en el callejón Diagon? – preguntó el mago regordete.

Mi cara de irritación causaba una risa ahogada de mi amigo y la castaña solo miraba al suelo.

-No lo se, creo que una semana antes del comienzo de clases-murmuré.

-¡He dado en el clavo con ustedes!, siempre supe que serían unos triunfadores, y pensar que desde que los conocí supe que estarían en mi club, y mi gran amigo Filuis, el mejor duelista de mi generación-habló mi ex profesor generando el bochorno en los tres.

-Y claro, usted Señorita Granger aún tan joven y ya con varios logros, será una estupenda medimaga-chilló el hombre.

-Ya lo creo-habló Lupin con una sonrisa franca.

-Severus, tu eres el profesor particular de Granger ¿no es así?-preguntó Slughorn.

-Si, así es-respondí secamente viendo como las mejillas de mi alumna se tornaban rosas.

-Debe ser muy fácil enseñarle a la señorita Granger-suspiró mientras el jefe de Ravenclaw asentía.

-Para nada, y mucho menos cuando tu alumna está casi a la par contigo, que Granger sea aplicada no facilita mucho la tarea de enseñar sino que debo esforzarme porque aprenda más allá de los libros, aunque no me siento apesadumbrado por ello, es un placer enseñarle y como dijiste hace un momento, será una gran profesional-al decir todo aquello mantuve mi tono normal de voz pero al terminar pude ver su rostro muy colorado, no le gustaban los halagos en exceso pero era la pura verdad.

-¡Ah claro claro muchacho!, cuando estaba en mi clase siempre tuve en cuenta su naturalidad para las pociones, aunque Potter estaba a la par antes de su enamoramiento con la Señorita Weasley, lo lleva en los genes, es una pena que ninguno de los dos pudo venir-ese comentario me hizo gruñir, tramposo Potter, sin mi "ayuda" no hubiera logrado ni un pequeño aceptable.

La madrugada llegó rápidamente haciendo que algunos bebidos de más se ridiculicen o se retiren con dificultad de la casa.

La música lenta inundó la habitación y las parejas caminaban acarameladas hacia la pista meciéndose al ritmo de una melosa canción, tomé un trago de whisky para sacar de mi mente la estúpida idea que nacía en mi cabeza.

Ella estaba sentada junto a Nimphadora con semblante aburrido cuando descubrí que me miraba por el rabillo del ojo.

Me hubiera encantado acercarme, tomarla de la mano e invitarla a bailar.

El tonto chico la tomó del brazo y ambos comenzaron a moverse lentamente, el no dejaba de verla a los ojos, ella giraba de un lado para el otro, la música cambió por una más movida y alegre apaciguando a la bestia de los celos.

Cuando decidí marcharme se acercó lentamente, sus mejillas tomaron ese adorable color rosa otra vez y susurró casi para si misma:

-Luce muy perfecto profesor-al segundo su rostro se tornó confuso y caminó hacia el otro lado.

Sus palabras no tenían sentido pero no por eso dejé de sonreír, esperando verla otra vez quizás leyendo un libro cerca de mi casa.


	7. Capítulo 5: Beso y Decepción

**Capítulo 5: Beso Y Decepción**

Hermione

Pasé toda la semana en cama, la típica gripe veraniega arrasó con mi salud entre pañuelos y té de limón acompañada por papá, mamá y mis amigos cando venían a visitarme.

Lo peor de todo fue que me enfermé dos días antes de la Convención Internacional de Medimagia en Barcelona a la que estaba invitada por los contactos del profesor Slughorn, además de perderme importantes charlas de avances en la curación de forúnculos venenosos permanentes y el descubrimiento de alternativas curativas que expondría "él", y cuando me refiero a "él", estoy hablando de Severus Snape.

Ron se había marchado hace unas horas luego de verificar que me encontraba perfectamente y me apresuré a abrir la carta que me llegó esa mañana pero no quise abrir en presencia de nadie porque mis estúpidas reacciones al leer una carta de mi profesor podían levantar sospechas.

_**Srta Granger:**_

_**Espero que se haya recuperado de su improvisto cuadro gripal, me enteré de su percance cuando ya me encontraba en España, cualquier cosa que necesite hágamelo saber.**_

_**Si usted lo desea podría comentarle lo acontecido en la convención y algunos detalles de alternativas curativas aunque no hay mucho que no sepa ya, porque el año pasado lo estudiamos.**_

_**Espero su respuesta.**_

_**SS.**_

Cualquier cosa que necesite… solo con tenerte cerca me alcanza pensé.

Al cabo de unas horas ya tenía organizada una charla mañana por la tarde en casa del jefe de Slytherin, mis nervios aumentaron, nunca había ido a su casa, y su enorme amabilidad no coordinaba con mi comportamiento aquel fatídico día, ¿tendré que pensar siempre en eso?, la vida era dura, y mi cerebro sacaba a flote mis errores cada vez que me acercaba a mi amado, era tormentoso y difícil de explicar la sensación en mi pecho cuando recordaba las duras palabras que salieron en un estúpido momento colérico.

Ese martes no pude concentrarme en otra cosa más que en el encuentro esa tarde con el profesor, miraba una y otra vez el reloj de pared asegurándome que las horas pasaban y no estaba detenido aunque no parezca así.

Tomé una ducha para calmar mi ansiedad un poco antes de marcharme y luego abrí el armario para desquiciarme al no saber que ponerme.

Si iba formal sería estúpido y él lo tomaría a mal, esto no era una cita y lo tenía marcado a fuego en el pecho, no podía propasarme con Snape, lo pondría incomodo, algo se rompió cuando terminamos y yo tenía en claro que no le merecía, él había confiado en mi y yo no y mi castigo era duro, quizás el mas duro de todos, el amarle sin medida a pensar de todo lo ocurrido.

Me puse unos jeans, mis sandalias favoritas, una blusa marrón y me hice una trenza, estaba lista.

Decidí caminar hasta su casa para calmarme, la tarde estaba por caer cuando toqué el timbre.

No pude evitar sonreír cuando vi su rostro, me invitó a pasar, con curiosidad me giré hacia cada lugar de su nueva casa, la sala era bastante muggle, recordé lo de simular con los vecinos.

-Tiene una casa muy linda profesor- murmuré dándole mi abrigo.

Hizo un mohín, eso me puso alerta, antes no me ponía tan nerviosa molestarlo, es mas, hasta me parecía gracioso pero me recordé que no debía incomodarlo bajo ningún modo.

-Te he dicho que me gustan los adjetivos como "lindo" dirigidos a algo que tenga que ver conmigo y no me digas profesor en vacaciones-hizo una pausa, miró mi cara roja como un tomate-nunca cambies Granger- rió, eso me alivió, por lo menos le pareció cómico, solté una risita nerviosa tratando de disimular mi intranquilidad.

-Lo siento-

-No te preocupes, la verdad necesitaba reírme con algo, esta semana fue realmente insufrible- en el contrato de la publicación del libro tendrían que haber acordado que el autor no tendría que realizar apariciones publicas ni nada que llame demasiado la atención, ni simular que la gente le caía bien, ni omitir comentarios maliciosos sobre lo ridículas o estúpidas que eran las personas que lo rodeaban, así era el y no lo cambiaría por nada.

Era una gran suerte la mía que no me leyera la mente por simple cortesía.

-Siéntate, ¿quieres un té, cerveza de mantequilla, café?- me preguntó caminando hacia uno de los pasillos.

-Un té está bien, gracias-hablé mirando a su lechuza quien me observaba con gesto de ¿nos conocemos?

Severus había ido a la cocina y aproveché para consentir a su ave. Desearía que no haya vuelto tan rápido y no me encontrara acariciando a su animal, aunque las cosas se parecen a su dueño, esta lechuza bastante arisca adoraba que le froten la cabeza con cariño.

-¿Cómo se llama?-pregunté alejando mi mano de la jaula.

-Abraham, me sorprende que no haya tratado arrancarte un dedo-ironizó, yo solo sonreí debido a que volvía a estar tranquilo y eso lo notaba por su humor habitual, me alegraba saber que mi presencia se comportaba como era, sin rodeos y aunque no seamos nada y la confianza se había roto era natural conmigo.

La charla se tornó bastante animada y provechosa, no se guardó los comentarios burlones sobre algunos invitados lo que me hizo reír mucho aunque de vez en cuando fruncí el ceño pero su reacción era solo sonreír.

Era maravilloso tener el don de hacer reír a Severus y daba gracias a Merlín que no se haya perdido toda nuestra complicidad, porque no había otro lugar en donde quiera estar, solo deseaba quedarme ahí eternamente, sentada en su sofá, riendo, permitiéndome ser feliz aunque sea solo un momento al sentir la extraña conexión que me albergaba en su presencia, el pensar que solo estábamos nosotros dos en el mundo y aunque estaba lejos de él, me sentía con mas suerte que nunca.

No pude resistir mirarle con profunda admiración mientras me comentaba sobre sus descubrimientos para mejorar algunos antídotos, seguía igual de relajado porque era normal que pusiera mi cara de ensoñación al escuchar sus palabras de gran sabiduría, era el hombre mas hermoso y culto que conocía y ya me ha visto así varias veces.

Unas horas después, aunque para mi fueron minutos, la noche estrellada se vislumbraba en la ventana y no pude evitar mirar con pesar a la nada, volver a la realidad se me haría difícil.

-Ya es tarde, nunca me di cuenta- dijo Severus analizando mi rostro.

-Así es- murmuré tratando de disimular mi tristeza.

-¿Quieres quedarte a cenar?- ¿estaba soñando?, puse los ojos como platos y sentí como el calor subía una vez mas por mi rostro.

-Claro, me gustaría-asentí tratando de sonar lo mas natural que pude.

Él iba a cocinar para mi, me sumergí en recuerdos sin previo aviso y recordé el día que entré a su pequeña casa junto a su santuario personal en el castillo.

-¿Tu cocinas?-dije con incredulidad.

-Si, recuérdame invitarte alguna vez-se rió.

Y ahora cumplía con lo que me dijo aquel día, solo que en circunstancias diferentes y en una situación diferente.

Volver a la realidad nunca fue tan fácil teniendo la sonrisa de mi amado tan cerca que podía sentir el olor de su perfume.

La cena estuvo deliciosa, tomé un poco de vino de elfo haciéndome sentir mas valiente y menos nerviosa.

Luego de conversar sobre cosas tontas un poco más decidí retirarme a regañadientes.

Severus quiso acompañarme a casa aunque le dije que no era necesario pero sacando su caballerosidad no aceptó un no como respuesta debido a que como él dijo "no te pregunté si te acompañaba, solo dije que iba a acompañarte"

Salimos caminando tranquilamente por la acera pero yo me sentía caminando entre nubes de regreso a casa.

Cruzando la calle del edificio decidí agacharme para apresurar el paso de un pequeño cachorro, sentí una bocina y acto seguido él me empujó hacia la acera, casi me atropelló aquél auto de no ser por…

Ambos estábamos casi recostados en el borde de la vereda, me ayudó a incorporarme un poco para poder sentarme, Severus tenía una rodilla apoyada en el suelo y su cara de preocupación era lo único que podía ver con claridad.

-¿Estas bien?, me asusté mucho-colocó una mano en mi rostro y temblé ante el contacto.

-Estoy…bien-exhalé, me perdí en sus ojos como una tonta.

-Bueno creo que estamos a mano-rió.

Claro, yo le había salvado la vida y el ahora retribuía eso con este acto, pero lo que no sabía era que él era mi vida.

Me acerqué cautelosamente hasta rozar su nariz, abrazando su espalda con anhelo, le miré como pidiendo permiso y sus ojos volvieron a ser los mismos que antes, cuando me veía hermosa, cuando yo en verdad le importaba.

Cerré mis ojos y nuestros labios se fundieron con el calor que recordaba, sus manos se movían avariciosas por mi espalda, una de ellas subió a mi rostro, recorriéndolo con suavidad, como recordando algo que fue suyo y que siempre lo será.

Severus

La amo tanto, no puedo engañarme a mi mismo, esto era lo que necesitaba para recordar el motivo por el cual vivía.

Pasamos un tiempo besándonos con esa ternura que emanaban sus labios, con pereza nos separamos y ella se recostó en mi pecho, donde los latidos de mi corazón no disimulaban el amor que sentía por mi adorada castaña.

Besé su cabello, aspirando su aroma llenando mis pulmones del único aire que necesitaba para vivir, ese aire acompañado por su esencia.

La ayudé a incorporarse pero no soltó mi mano, aferrándose como si fuera un salvavidas.

-Hermione, yo…-dije mirándola sinceramente, mis sentimientos volvieron a salir de la coraza, esto era demasiado peligroso.

-Aún te amo, más que antes-me dijo con una mezcla de afecto y tristeza.

No caería otra vez, ya estaba bastante devastado, lo ocurrido no fue su culpa sino de Beaumont pero no por eso dejó de dolerme su falta de confianza, no permitiría que me destroce otra vez.

-Esto esta mal-susurré tratando de sacar fuerzas.

-Lo siento, de verdad no quise hacerte sentir incomodo-no quería que se sienta humillada, ese beso fue maravilloso.

-Fue un impulso, no es nada grave, solo debemos…olvidar-exhale tratando de calmarme.

-Lo siento-su rostro estaba triste y sus ojos brillantes amenazando con sollozar.

Tomé su mano nuevamente tratando de calmarla.

-No quiero que perdamos contacto, tu eres de las únicas personas con las que en verdad me siento a gusto, sé que podemos manejar esto como adultos-era un idiota, termino suplicándole que no se aleje de mi y es lo único que necesito para caer mas bajo.

-¿Cómo amigos?-frunció el ceño de forma extraña.

-No le pongamos título-murmuré.

La observé cerrar la puerta del edificio maldiciéndome por ser el hombre más idiota del universo.


	8. Capítulo 6: Entre chimentos y firmas

**Capítulo 6: Entre chimentos y firmas**

Severus

El ruidoso aparato no paraba de sonar, el editor controlaba mi vida y el "teléfono" había llegado para quedarse.

Atendí de mal humor, ¿quién llamaría a las dos de la madrugada?

-¿Quién es?-gruñí

-Que mal humor Severus-habló con un acento español una mujer detrás de la línea.

-Soy María Candelaria Valbuena, nos conocimos en la convención de Barcelona, ¿no recuerdas?-oh si, la escritora de libros de hechizos.

-¿Cómo estás?-esta bruja me caía demasiado bien, no era muy amigable pero me ayudó bastante a superar el desorden de mi vida desde que escribo libros además de dar clases.

-Muy bien, mañana por la tarde llego a Inglaterra y necesito un guía turístico de pocas pulgas y creo que he llamado al indicado ¿no es así?-ambos reímos.

-Muy graciosa, ¿y a que se debe tu visita?-pregunté con curiosidad.

-Bueno, Wilson me ha telefoneado avisándome que el viernes vas a hacer la firma de libros en Flourish y Blotts, quería asegurarse de que no mates a nadie así que tomaré una poción multijugos y me haré pasar por ti.

Es una broma, solo voy a hacerte apoyo moral, además de visitar el viejo Londres, estoy muy encerrada aquí en Madrid-habló rápidamente.

-Si es por eso te espero mañana, imagino que Wilson te dio mi dirección-murmuré algo molesto, casi todo lo que hacía era público ahora.

-Estás en lo cierto-dijo entre risas-nos veremos mañana chaval.

Esta mujer estaba loca, hacerme ir al aeropuerto a buscarla era algo que superaba los límites, pero ella me caía casi tan bien como Remus, así que valía la pena.

-Severus que gusto verte-susurró posando sus labios en mis mejillas.

-¿Por qué no apareciste cerca de casa y me ahorrabas el viaje?-hablé taciturnamente.

-Porque me perdería la diversión, ¿sabes?, mi padre era piloto de aviones, me encanta volar-dijo soñadoramente.

Salimos de allí y nos aparecimos en el jardín de mi casa, yo llevaba sus valijas.

Almorzamos poniéndonos al día, Candelaria estaba escribiendo un nuevo libro de hechizos avanzados con participación de hechiceros famosos, nunca dejaba de sorprenderme.

-Vamos Severus no me vas a tener encerrada aquí como a una lechuza, salgamos a pasear-suplicó arrastrándome hacia afuera.

"Aquí vamos otra vez" pensé, en Barcelona fui a cada museo, plaza, monumento y cosa estúpida que pareciera importante aquí yo sería el guía turístico.

…

Al otro día desperté temprano para hacer el desayuno a mi huésped, abrí la ventana cuando llegó la lechuza con el diario, lo depositó en la mesa y salió volando rápidamente.

-Gracias por el desayuno, eres todo un caballero inglés-murmuró somnolienta entre risas.

-Es muy temprano para molestarme-simulé estar molesto pero no era así.

-Nunca es temprano ni tarde, te ves bien cuando te amargas-susurró, se puso algo incómoda y tomó un poco de café.

-¿Por qué lees esas tonterías Candelaria?-dije mirando que pasaba rápidamente a la sección de espectáculos, famosos y esas cosas.

-Porque no quiero leer cosas que me traigan mal humor-tosió debido a que se atoró con un trozo de pastel pero seguía riendo-mira Severus- aguantando una carcajada-

Mis ojos leyeron rápidamente un encabezado extraño.

"Romance internacional de Severus Snape"

"profesores y exitosos escritores apuestan al amor por las calles de Londres"

Y abajo una foto nuestra mientras ella me arrastraba a un museo.

La cólera empezaba a inundar mi cuerpo, esto estaba realmente mal.

-¿Acaso no tienen nada mas importante para hacer que meter sus narices en vidas ajenas?-gruñí

Me miró algo disgustada viendo como entraba la lechuza extraña que a veces venía a visitarme o a vigilarme, aún no decidí que hacía en mi casa.

Se paró frente al invento de la página de espectáculos, ululó y salió volando a gran velocidad.

-Podemos decir que solo somos amigos Severus-dijo con pesadumbre.

-Lo se, lo se, pero detesto que se metan en mi vida mas de lo necesario-murmuré mirando al cielo, donde no había rastro del ave.

-No comprendo porque te quejas tanto, estas soltero y no tienes que rendirle cuentas a nadie, a menos que tengas a alguien en vista y no me hayas contado-me guiñó un ojo a modo de juego pero no con mucha naturalidad, supongo que a ella también le incomodó demasiado la noticia.

-No tengo nada de nada-sentencié.

Hermione no tenía que leer esto, las clases estaban por comenzar y pasamos un buen verano, a veces charlábamos en el parque o la ayudaba en alguna preparación de pociones y eso me hacía feliz, como yo lo había dicho antes "no le pongamos nombre", me agradaba contar con su presencia y no nos besábamos desde aquella vez afuera de su casa.

Hermione

Me engañaría a mi misma si pensara que esto no pasaría tarde o temprano, ahora no era una idiota como Beaumont, era una mujer bella, inteligente y mucho más interesante que yo.

Tuve tanto miedo cuando leí esa página de "El Profeta", pensé que iba a transformarme ahí mimo, dejando al descubierto mi secreto, el visitar a Severus en mi forma animal.

María Candelaria Valbuena era una mujer algo seria, su cabello caoba ondulado le llegaba hasta los hombros y sus ojos marrón profundo hipnotizarían a cualquier hombre.

Tendría unos treinta o treinta y cinco años, era elegante, pero a la vez sencilla, me dolía pensar que era perfecta para mi príncipe mestizo.

…

-Luna, no quiero ir a la librería, hoy es la firma del profesor Snape-dije soltándome ariscamente de su amarre.

-Vamos amiga, yo aún no tengo el libro y aprovechamos para que Snape lo firme y puedan verse-murmuró graciosamente al decir lo último.

-Basta, lo veo siempre, además tu puedes pedirle que lo firme cuando estemos en el colegio, vamos a tomar un café y luego a casa-gruñí.

-Hermione, aún lo amas e imagino que el también, no entiendo a las personas como ustedes-discutió la Ravenclaw.

-El mundo no te entiende a ti, Luna-murmuré alejándome un poco para que no me obligue a ir.

…

Aun no entiendo como Luna pudo convencerme pero estábamos en el Callejón Diagon.

La estrecha calle de piedra estaba abarrotada de gente, y mas personas estaban haciendo fila en la librería donde se exhibía un cartel gigante que rezaba "Firma de libros por el Prof. S. Snape" debajo una foto animada con el semblante serio del pocionista.

Luna y yo entramos en Flourish y Blotts con algo de torpeza por la cantidad de personas en el local.

Comencé a hablar con el gerente, de tantas veces que frecuentaba el lugar ya teníamos una comunicación fluida y nos llevábamos excelente.

Me giré hacia un costado, vi en una silla elegante con cara frustrada y de pocos amigos al jefe de Slytherin firmando libros y murmurando algo como "gracias por venir", se veía tan gracioso porque parecía lanzar crucios con los ojos a todas las brujas con hormonas alborotadas, si George estuviera allí sería todo un festín.

Mi sonrisa desapareció cuando muy cerca la vi a ella junto a un hombre delgado y con un bigote muy poblado, sabía que era el editor, Severus me había contado mucho sobre el, y no cosas muy buenas.

-Buenas tardes Señorita Granger-habló con un dejo de histeria en su voz el escritor.

-Profesor Snape, espero que esto le sea leve-dije tratando de sonreír pero ni una mueca se asomó de mis labios, su novia estaba muy cerca.

-Estamos de vacaciones Granger, no debe llamarme así- sonrió.

-Falta menos de una semana para volver a Hogwarts-susurré seria.

-Los alumnos de primer año no son nada comparados con esto-señaló a la multitud que se asomaba un poco y chillaba por atención.

-Creo que debe volver a firmar, así se irán pronto-hablé mirando al hombre de bigote poblado acercándose a nosotros.

-Severus, no puedes levantarte así en medio de la firma-el ex-mortífago lo fulminó con la mirada-¡Ah Hermione Granger! La heroína- chilló el hombre mientras veía como el profesor volvía resignado a su lugar.

-Ya tengo el libro, ¿nos vamos?- la chica rubia me dirigió a la salida pero antes le dirigí una mirada triste a mi amado.

* * *

Hola ¿cómo están?, espero que les guste la actualización, y como siempre les pido que comenten.  
También escribo para decirles que he creado una nueva historia con una pareja no muy popular pero no deja de ser un gran romance, es un Percy- Audrey.  
Espero que se pasen por el link, lean y opinen que les parece

www . fanfiction s / 8516593 / 1 / Entre - Leyes - y- Reglamentos

Gracias!


	9. Capítulo 7: Hogwarts otra vez

**Capítulo 7: Hogwarts otra vez**

Severus

-Te acompañaré al aeropuerto pero que sea la ultima vez-bromeé a mi acompañante mientras cargaba una de sus valijas.

-Tienes que venir a España pronto, aun no me he ido y ya te echo de menos-dijo mientras caminábamos hacia el jardín haciendo ondear su larga falda floreada.

-No prometo nada, además, mañana comienzan las clases otra vez-murmuré tratando de evitar ponerme feliz por ello, en verdad me sentía eufórico.

-Me gustaría saber que hay en Hogwarts que te pone tan nervioso- sus ojos eran fríos pero su voz aún era cálida.

-Deja de fantasear y vamos a aparecernos antes de que pierdas el vuelo-murmuré algo molesto por la situación incómoda.

…

-Adiós Severus, y deja que pueda telefonearte, las lechuzas están pasadas de moda-bromeó la bruja.

-Compórtate como una hechicera Candelaria-la reprendí sin dejar de sonreír.

Con sus manos sujetó mis antebrazos y su cuerpo comenzó a pegarse al mio, mis nervios comenzaron a aparecer nuevamente pero no eran los mismos que con Hermione.

Podía sentir su aliento en mi cara, sus ojos decididos y la curva de su sonrisa eran visibles.

Una mujer bella, pero no la mujer más hermosa y definitivamente tampoco era la bruja de la cual me había enamorado perdidamente.

Lo más amablemente posible me separé de ella tratando de no herirla.

-No puedo-murmuré mirándola a los ojos.

-Yo siento una conexión entre nosotros y no creo que sea solo amistad-susurró algo confundida.

-Creo que no crees en la amistad entre el hombre y la mujer Candelaria-bueno, basta de chistes, esto es serio pensé.

-Siempre supe que había alguien más, ¿es Lily Potter?, dijiste que era una confusión y lo creíste amor y durante muchos años lo pensaste y…-

-No es Lily-hablé tajantemente.

-Debe ser afortunada, sea quien sea-susurró sujetando su bolso.

-No digas eso, eres una gran persona y algún día encontrarás al hombre indicado, por Merlín, ¡mira las cursilerías que me haces decir!-con ese chiste la situación embarazosa se apaciguó un poco al ver otra vez su sonrisa de broma.

-Te esperaré Severus-dijo francamente.

-No lo hagas, hablo en nombre de la experiencia Candelaria y es mejor que subas al avión, no querrás perderte el vuelo-hablé incómodo.

Me besó ambas mejillas susurrando un "hasta pronto"

Antes de que subiera le grité:

-Por cierto, Wilson me mataría si te hubiera besado-la española rió, hizo un extraño gesto con su mano y subió a las escaleras para volar hasta su casa.

Esta mujer era una enamoradiza, no me sorprendería que en poco tiempo llegara a mis oídos que mantenía un romance con algún buen hombre, aunque si fuera Wilson lo de "buen hombre" estaría de más.

…

-Gracias por dejar que pueda volver a casa algunos fines de semana Minerva, así podré mantener algo de orden-saludé a la bruja.

-No es nada Severus, por un momento pensé que este año nos abandonarías por el libro y tu cambio de rutina-murmuró la directora.

-¿Abandonar Hogwarts yo?, antes que eso Peeves podría dejar de molestar todos los del castillo-sonreí.

-Me alegra mucho oír eso, cualquier cosa que necesites estoy en mi despacho-los pasos de la animaga se escuchaban por el pasillo mientras yo seguía acomodando mis nuevas adquisiciones, entre ellas algunas pociones y antídotos que había realizado con Hermione o en solitario para luego trabajarlos en el año.

Era bastante estúpido pensar en ella volviendo al castillo cuando la vi prácticamente todo el verano pero era algo mágico ver esa melena castaña caminando repleta de libros entre los pasillos de piedra.

Hermione

El sol se estaba ocultando cuando vislumbré a lo lejos al lugar que había sido mi hogar durante tantos años. "Hogwarts otra vez" pensé sonriendo al mirar a Harry, Ron, Luna, Neville y Ginny mantener un silencio extraño, deben estar pensando lo mismo que yo.

Saludamos a Hagrid quien trataba de ocultar unos lagrimones al vernos llegar y la profesora Sprout era la encargada este año de ayudar a quienes no eran de primer año.

Un poco más tarde la directora dio inicio a ceremonia de selección de casas, este año fueron muchos niños a Hufflepuff y los vitoreos de los tejones no tardaron en llegar, el año pasado también habían ganado la copa de las casas.

-Este año no podemos perder ni el campeonato ni la copa-gruñó Ron.

La profesora McGonagall dio su discurso algo largo, repetitivo y muy tranquilo, estábamos en tiempos de paz, no había nada de que preocuparse.

-Y para regocijo de los alumnos que cursan su octavo año podrán irse del colegio los fines de semana si así lo desean debido a que estarán preparando sus exámenes para ingreso a sus respectivos trabajos el día de mañana…-

-Oyeron eso, ¡es genial!, George invita a supermodelos a su casa los fines de semana-comentó Ron atrayendo las miradas asesinas de Luna y Ginny, Harry y Neville se desentendieron falsamente del tema simulando escuchar a la directora.

Mi príncipe mestizo estaba en su lugar de siempre, pude ver una sonrisa fugaz correspondiendo a la mía pero ensombrecí cuando la zorra francesa se acercó al profesor para coquetear disimuladamente, él frunció el seño y luego comenzó a aplaudir, el discurso de McGonagall había llegado a su fin.

Era premio anual, tenía muchas ventajas y atenciones en el colegio, decidí ir a la sala de trofeos para ver el mio y sonreír al recordar las palabras de mi profesor.

-Ya eres una gran pocionista y serás una excelente medimaga- le oí decir.

Pero no era mi cabeza la que repitió con exactitud eso, sino el mismo Severus Snape que se encontraba en la puerta.

Di un respingo y le miré nerviosa, debían de prohibirle aparecerse sin avisar, era tan hermoso que podría darme un infarto si le descubriera aún mas cerca.

-Siento asustarte, estaba buscándote e intuí que deberías estar aquí-murmuró mirando el trofeo que llevaba grabado mi nombre- Yo también tengo uno de esos- y señaló a un costado donde se encontraba el suyo- es irónico que te lo hayan dado por lo mismo que a mi.

El año pasado había aportado a la comunidad mágica algunos de mis experimentos en pociones, casualmente en San Mungo los recibieron de brazos abiertos y algunos medimagos trataban de mejorarlos para encontrar antídotos más potentes.

-¿Para que me buscaba profesor? – susurré aun sonriendo.

-Quería preguntarte cuando comenzamos las clases-habló el jefe de Slytherin.

-¿cómo el año pasado le parece bien?-titubeé, el incómodo recuerdo del año anterior aún vivía en mi cabeza.

-Si yo creo que esta bien, ya terminé con mis otros asuntos y solo me dedicaré a la docencia hasta que termine este año escolar-murmuró-pero algo debes saber, los fines de semana me iré a casa, no tengo ningún problema en responder tus cuestiones por carta o ahí mismo.-

-Tenemos la misma rutina, me iré a casa los fines de semana-susurré.

-¿Entonces será como en vacaciones?-preguntó el hombre de las mazmorras.

-Como en vacaciones-asentí. Los fines de semana podría aprender en su casa y ¿por qué no? El venir a la mía.

Lo vi girar para marcharse y le pregunté lo que estuve pensando todo el verano.

-Profesor-titubeé nuevamente.

-¿Si Hermione?- me preguntó con una sonrisa ladeada.

-He hablado con personas que están haciendo medimagia y si hago un examen a fin de curso podría ingresar ya en el segundo año y solo hacer dos años más-murmuré nerviosa.

-Si, yo también he pensado en eso, diría que pasarías a tercer año con tu talento-dijo seriamente el pocionista.

-Bueno es que yo…bueno para eso se precisa un mentor y mepreguntabasiustedqueríaser lo- dije de un tirón casi sin aliento.

Severus sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza.  
-Si, te ayudaré. Pensé que le pedirías a Slughorn-habló aun incrédulamente.

-Pero si el que me ha enseñado las cosas que realmente necesito para mi carrera es usted, en ningún momento pensé en alguien más-mis manos sudaban.

-Será un honor para mí ser tu mentor Hermione. Nos vemos mañana-sentenció alejándose del lugar.

-Y para mi es un placer que sea usted-susurré inaudiblemente.


	10. Capítulo 8:¿Poción Anticonceptiva Ginny?

**Capítulo 8: ¿Poción anticonceptiva, Ginny?**

Hermione

Había pasado una semana desde mi cumpleaños, lo pasé en casa de mis padres y mis amigos me visitaron, una reunión demasiado tranquila.

Cuando regresé al colegio revisé mi diario compartido esperando en vano recibir alguna misiva pero me sorprendí al ver que efectivamente, el príncipe mestizo me había dejado unas líneas:

Feliz cumpleaños Señorita Granger, espero que haya pasado un agradable día.

Solo esa frase me hizo sentir extremadamente feliz, desde el fatídico día, imaginaba que el diario gemelo al mio ya no existía o estaba olvidado.

Y con solo ese pequeño gesto mi corazón comenzó a latir a esa velocidad ya casi olvidada, la sensación de que por lo menos un poco, Severus pensaba en mi.

Algo imprudente, tomé mi forma animaga y salí volando por la ventana de mi habitación por los terrenos del castillo, disfrutando el aire en mis plumas pero con una misión.

Me adentré al castillo y volé tranquilamente por los pasillos hasta encontrar a la persona que estaba buscando.

-¿Tu en Hogwarts?-dijo con incredulidad el príncipe mestizo mirándome con una sonrisa disfrazada de mueca extendiendo su brazo para que me posara-creo firmemente que me estas siguiendo.

-¿Con quien hablas Severus?-murmuró desde atrás la arpía francesa.

-Con nadie Odette-habló molesto, yo ululaba peligrosamente batiendo mis alas con cierta fiereza, mis instintos animales salían a la luz en esta forma bajo la mirada extrañada del profesor.

-Parece un animal peligroso, tendrías que llevarlo con el guardabosques-dijo asqueada mirándome con desdén, si no fuera humana le hubiera arrancado los ojos a picotazos.

Aún en el brazo del hombre de piel cetrina sentí que me movía alejándose de la rubia sin despedirse.

Era una locura, me había prometido no transformarme en el colegio pero era inevitable fallar a eso con el cariño que me había ganado por parte de mi príncipe en el verano.

-Mira, esta bien que vengas, aunque me gustaría saber a que vienes siempre pero este lugar es peligroso si te ve Filch y nota que no eres una lechuza del colegio hará contigo algo feo si no te encuentra Hagrid primero, asi que ten cuidado si vuelves al castillo y te lo digo porque no sé que, pero algo dentro me dice que tu entiendes cada palabra de las que digo, ahora adiós, vete antes de que te vea Hagrid y sea tan meloso contigo que te va a resultar empalagoso-y batí mis alas de nuevo hacia el cielo, pensando que la próxima vez, tendría que ir a su despacho si quería verle.

…

Claramente no solo aquella misiva y mi auto regalo de ir a verle eran todo, cuando tuvimos clases solos me obsequió un caldero fabricado por duendes con mi nombre grabado diciendo "era lo menos que podía regalarte siendo tu mentor" dedicándome una sonrisa que me hizo perder el equilibrio y tuve que disimularlo apoyándome de extraña forma sobre la mesa.

…

-Hermione, sabía que podía encontrarte aquí-susurró Ginny avivando un poco el fuego con su varita, la sala común estaba vacía y yo estaba muy ensimismada en estudiar ese antídoto sumamente difícil de lograr.

-Hola Ginny, ¿qué sucede?-susurré interrumpiendo mi tranquila lectura.

-Bueno, te quería pedir un favor, como tu eres tan buena en pociones necesito una-dijo algo nerviosa mientras el color de su cabello se transmitía a su rostro.

-Somos amigas, dime que es lo que necesitas-dije apartando el libro.

-Bueno…este…poción, poción anticonceptiva-susurró mirando a todos lados pensando que alguien nos oía.

-Ginny, claro, es bueno que se cuiden, el martes tendré para ti un par de calderos de poción…-pero la pelirroja me interrumpió.

-Llamémosla poción A, llamaremos la atención-susurró preocupada.

-OK, poción A, tendré una dotación de poción A para ti ese día.-murmuré sonriendo- y si, será nuestro secreto claro.

…

En mi viejo lugar donde rompía las reglas preparando pociones prohibidas comencé a realizar la poción A, para la chica Gryffindor en la completa oscuridad de la noche y deseando que nadie me encontrara aunque había tomado precauciones cuando le regalé a Myrtle una "carta de amistad" accediendo a hacer guardia en la puerta para cubrirme.

Cuando le entregué la poción a Ginny me dijo que la había surtido para toda su vida, debido a que era mucha cantidad, pero la aceptó de buen modo dándome infinitas gracias.

El problema fue que a mis oídos llegó un feo chisme, como muchos que corrían en Hogwarts pero este me involucraba implícitamente.

Debido a que realicé más de la cantidad que la bruja me había pedido y ya varias veces la preparé porque misteriosamente se le "volcó accidentalmente" había comenzado un mercado ilegal de poción A, para las chicas del colegio sin mi permiso, automáticamente dejé de prepararla y estaba enojada con la chica Weasley.

¡Demonios!, me ponía nerviosa pensar que el "temible loco de la mazmorra" se enterara de lo ocurrido, aunque sea mi profesor, mentor y nos llevemos extremadamente bien no me salvaría de un severo castigo, quizás no vería mas la luz del día.

Mi gran duda se disipaba día a día cuando Severus se comportaba amable en nuestras clases pero no debía fiarme de eso, cuando estábamos juntos estudiando o preparando pociones eran verdaderamente los momentos de relajación que teníamos de la rutina.

Severus

Pronto sabría quien era la sucia rata que vendía pociones prohibidas en el colegio de forma clandestina, ya advertí a algunas tontas muchachas de mi casa al confiscarles las pociones, hacerlas limpiar la sala común a lo muggle y asustarlas al decirles que estaba mal preparada y si la habían utilizado tendrían una sorpresa en nueve meses.

Claramente era una sucia mentira, el liquido de color violeta brillante intenso estaba perfecto, mas que perfecto diría yo y me hacía dudar de su procedencia.

Los gemelos Weasley nunca fueron muy genios en pociones, estaban descartados, ¿PERO QUIÉN?

Caminé furioso por el pasillo encontrando a quien buscaba, en su bolso traía la prueba del delito, Ginevra Weasley, Gryffindor, sonreí triunfante porque era de la casa de los leones era mi favorita para castigar.

-Me parece que tenemos un castigo para usted señorita, al parecer no sabe que es ilegal vender poción anticonceptiva en el colegio. Serios problemas Weasley, bastante escabroso y que sea del bando salvador de la comunidad mágica puede que se ablande su castigo para que no la expulsen pero sepa que por un mes limpiará todos los domingos los pasillos de la planta baja sin magia-sentencié triunfante, pero no tanto.

Caminé hacia el baño de Myrtle la llorona, esto me olía a Hermione, ella era la única en el colegio que podía preparar la poción con excelencia y que descubriera a Weasley la delataba.

-Profesor Snape, este es un baño para chicas-dijo la fantasma en un chillido.

-Soy profesor, puedo pasar-sentencié pero la niña no me lo hacía mas fácil, estaba tapando en vano la entrada, porque naturalmente podía atravesarla.

-¿Esconde algo de lo que yo no tendría que enterarme señorita Morseferth?-siseé con furia.

-No solo no entre porque…porque aquí no hay nadie-esta niña me estaba impacientando.

-No busco a nadie-dicho esto la atravesé y sentí esa horrible sensación fría y húmeda de traspasar un fantasma, varias veces me ha ocurrido con el profesor Binns en la sala de profesores.

Estaba como siempre, algunos charcos de agua, el retrete roto y los chillidos del fantasma claramente enojado.

Antes de retirarme la chica Weasley estaba frente a mi con una mirada de terror, pisé algo ruidoso y lo levanté del piso.

Un broche de pelo, no cualquier broche de pelo, pertenecía a cierta chica de cabello castaño y rizos que conocía bastante bien.

-Hermione no fue, le juro, ella la hizo porque pensó que era para mi y no sabía nada de que estaba vendiéndolo en el colegio, cuando lo supo dejó de darme dotaciones, se lo juro-lo supe desde siempre, por mas que tenga amigos que la incitan a romper las reglas la señorita premio anual no lo haría conscientemente en este caso.

-Ya veré que voy a hacer con esto-murmuré saliendo del lugar amenazantemente.

…

Esa noche fue normal, como siempre en el aula de pociones estaba la chica de cabello castaño con sus narices en un libro y balbuceando cosas, al verme se le formularon el los ojos miles de preguntas sobre pociones, lo de siempre, me sonrió y fue calidez para mi corazón.

Antes de terminar por ese día me acerqué aún mas a ella quien se estremeció, sonreí.

-Hermione, tengo que preguntarte algo.-dije con amabilidad.

-Si profesor-habló con monotonía.

-La poción anticonceptiva que circulaba por el colegio en estas semanas era tuya-murmuré vertiendo poción en un caldero.

Su silencio lo confirmaba.

-Lo supe desde que se la confisqué a Parkinson y a sus amigas, solo tú podías realizarla de esa forma y eso te delató-dije con suficiencia.

-fui yo pero pudo ser cualquiera incluso alguien que no fuera del colegio-susurró avergonzada.

-Ah, y esto es tuyo-dije depositando el broche-lo encontré en el baño de Myrtle, déjame decirte que fue muy predecible.-hablé.

-En verdad lo siento-me miraba con cierta cautela.

-La señorita Weasley me informó de que no sabías que ella vendía tu poción así que lo se-traté de alivianarla, estaba muy tensa.

-Pero cuando lo supe…-susurró.

-Callaste porque es tu amiga, lo se, te conozco. Se hace tarde y te toca ronda así que cerramos ese tema aquí-sentencié.

-Lo s…-

-Ya sé que lo sientes pero no te salvarás de tu castigo, ordenarás mi aula personal el fin de semana-le dije antes de que se fuera algo apenada.

* * *

hola ¿cómo estan?, gracias por los comentarios, hace un tiempo empecé una nueva historia, es un Percy-Audrey y me encantaría que pasen, no se cierren en las parejas populares, den una oportunidad a nuestro Perce ;) sin nada mas que decir nos vemos en el proximo capítulo.


	11. Capítulo 9: El Nuevo Romance de Snape

**Capítulo 9:¿Nuevo Romance de Severus Snape?**

-Es un crimen dejarnos limpiando toda la semana-Pansy Parkinson se quejaba mientras limpiaba una gran alfombra de la sala común-maldita Weasley, si esa poción sale mal me las pagará-refunfuñaba.

-Por lo menos Snape no nos acusó con la directora, o eso creo-murmuró Tianna Welling- me encantaría que el murciélago pagara por no dejarnos ir a casa de alguna forma-dijo la chica refregando fuertemente el piso.

Pasaron largo rato criticando al profesor y quejándose hasta que la sonrisa maliciosa de Pansy se ensanchó de pura malicia.

-Que te parece si nos vengamos de alguna forma, en Corazón de Bruja dijeron que la profesora española que supuestamente era su novia nunca lo fue, es más, ahora anda con en editor de Snape-chilló al cotillear.

-Shhhh, nos oirán-murmuró su compañera- ¿Qué pretendes?

-Bueno él prácticamente está soltero-sonrió la bruja.

-Quieres que nos insinuemos a Snape, ¿estas loca o qué?, no nos dará ni una pisca de atención, por mas que ahora sea joven y sexy sigue teniendo ese humor de mil demonios y no se fijaría en nosotras ni aunque tenga que elegir entre la sangre sucia traga libros de Granger y la apestosa creída de Beaumont-miró con temor Welling.

-No de esa forma-murmuró sin dejar de sonreír- los chismes en Hogwarts son como el aire y van mas rápido que mi Draco en su escoba-suspiró dirigiendo su vista a cierto chico rubio entretenido al jugar ajedrez mágico con Blaise Zabini- diremos que anda con una estudiante del castillo, pero no diremos cual-Pansy se tapó la boca.

-¿Dónde empezamos el falso rumor?-murmuró la joven.

-No no no, no le digas así, empezaremos comentándole a Milicent Bulstrode, a la chica de nariz ganchuda de Huffepuff, creo que está en tercero y a Seamus Finnigan, son las tres personas mas cotillas del castillo, en dos días todo el colegio lo sabrá.

Ambas brujas chocaban sus manos en señal de felicitación.

Hermione

-…Y entonces me dijeron en la biblioteca que el profesor sale con una de sus alumnas, pero no se de cual casa-dijo Neville mientras almorzábamos en el Gran Comedor.

-¿Estas seguro?, debe hacerle un Imperio para que sea un novia, mira nada mas el carácter de ese loco, ninguna bruja en sus cabales saldría con semejante amargado-se enfurruñó Ron.

-No le veo mucho de malo-me miró, (espero que para ver mi reacción porque estaba prohibido)-salvo porque las relaciones entre profesores y alumnos están prohibidas, Snape es buen partido para cualquier mujer y el tipo mas valiente que conocí-dijo Harry arqueando los hombros.

-Si yo fuera profesor no me importaría que Luna fuera mi alumna-rió Neville.

Todos reímos, Ron le dio un puñetazo amistoso al futuro profesor de Herbología.

…

¡Mierda!, ahora no era la mujer de las vacaciones, con la que según el no tuvo ningún romance sino otra alumna, como yo, aunque sabía que lo perdí para siempre me negaba a pensar que otra lo besaba, que otra mujer podía compartir su tiempo y descubrir la maravillosa persona que se escondía detrás de esa coraza de fría cordialidad y misterio.

-¿Hermione me alcanzas la sangre de salamandra por favor?-murmuró el profesor ensimismado en la poción.

-Claro profesor-susurré triste volviendo al mundo real alejando a mis pensamientos como si fueran moscas molestas.

-…y hasta que queda de este color naranja, lo dejaremos reposar catorce días y volveremos a terminar el antídoto-hablo mientras yo hacía las anotaciones lo de preparado.

-¿Hemos terminado?-pregunté dudosa.

-Si, terminamos pero antes quiero preguntarte algo-dijo observándome fijamente.

-¿Sobre que tema profesor?-murmuré.

-Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que algo te pasa y teniendo en cuenta que recién comenzamos las clases no es por los exámenes, ¿qué te sucede Hermione?-él estaba preocupado, tuve miedo, miedo de decirle que aún lo amaba y sentirme nuevamente rechazada, miedo a que se aleje de mi, miedo a que me confirme que sale con alguien y algo peor, miedo a saber quien era.

-Es algo tonto, no tiene importancia.-la inseguridad salió a la luz cuando se me cayó mi bolso.

-Mira sé que a veces existe cierta tensión entre nosotros por… bueno…ya sabes-me miró de soslayo, estaba un poco ruborizado-pero puedes confiar en mi…siempre-susurró.

-Ayer me enteré que sale con una alumna-hablé rápidamente, sin rodeos, como cuando tenía que hablarle de un tema un poco turbio.

Su seño fruncido indicaba confusión y me miraba tratando de ver algo, mi cara debía de ser tan estúpida que decidí no asomarme al espejo.

-No tengo amoríos con nadie Hermione-su mirada transmitía seguridad, me sentía idiota.

-Siento haberle preguntado pero es peligroso-susurré como dando información confidencial-el falso rumor está por todos los rincones del castillo.

-Deja de disculparte por todo-dijo haciendo un ademán-me gustaría saber quien fue el sucio mentiroso-siseó furibundo, recordé que detestaba que lo involucren con mujeres cuando no era verdad el romance, como pasó en la revista Corazón de Bruja.

-Profesor, iré a mi sala común, tengo algunas cosas que hacer antes de acostarme-me despedí.

-Gracias por la advertencia-sonrió-aunque como ya pasó una vez cuidaría mis espaldas si tratara de salir con alguien.-recordé que cuando ambos mantuvimos nuestra relación, solo el profesor Lupin pudo descubrirnos.

-Hasta mañana profesor-cerré la puerta del aula de pociones, ansiosa, porque aunque fuera un "castigo" en un par de días estaría de nuevo en su aula personal, o como me gustaba decirle, su "santuario personal".

Deseando con todo mi ser que el príncipe mestizo vuelva a confiar en mi como lo hizo alguna vez.

Severus

-Por supuesto Minerva, en cuanto me desocupe iré a tu oficina-hablé a la directora antes de entrar a clase.

En cuanto el infierno de los niños de primer año cesó me dirigí al encuentro con la directora.

-Siéntate Severus, tengo que hablar sobre algo importante-dijo la animaga.

-creo que se sobre que trata-murmuré algo enfadado, acabaría con la rata que inventó la mentira.

-¿Tienes un romance con una alumna o no?-la voz profunda de la bruja llegó a mis oídos con gran seriedad mientras me observaba seriamente a través de sus gafas.

-No-dije tajantemente.

-Severus, has llamado la atención del público femenino últimamente y puede que te interese alguna mujer, no digo que esté mal, pero con las alumnas esta terminantemente prohibido…-el discurso interminable de la bruja me enfadaba, no salía con nadie, ni con Hermione muy a mi pesar.

-Se cuales son las reglas Minerva, yo mismo he creado algunas y no me interesa ninguna bruja del castillo-mentí, pero era verdad en parte, con mi adorada castaña no pasaba absolutamente nada.

Golpearon la puerta alocadamente.

-estoy en una reunión privada, vuelva en unos minutos-habló la directora.

-Profesora, soy Hermione Granger-dijo firmemente la alumna, sonreí para mis adentros, era la debilidad de McGonagall aunque pretendía tener tratos igualitarios hacia los estudiantes adoraba a Hermione, y no la culpaba, todos sus profesores lo hacían, incluyéndome, todos menos Beaumont.

La mujer se acercó a la puerta para abrirla solo un poco y dedicarle una sonrisa incómoda a la muchacha.

-En un momento señorita, estoy conversando con el profesor Snape, en unos minutos podrá pasar.-dijo la animaga para cerrar la puerta.

-Espere, es sobre el profesor-murmuró ella, estaba nervioso y no sabía el porqué.

La directora suspiró.

-Puede pasar-y cerró la puerta tras la entrada de mi sol personal.

Esquivó mi mirada y con el rostro sonrojado se sentó a mi lado removiéndose incomoda.

-¿qué es lo que tienes para decirme?-preguntó con amabilidad Minerva.

-Es una gran mentira el romance que mantiene el profesor con una alumna-habló.

-¿Y cómo lo sabe usted?-preguntó enojada la bruja.

-Bueno, verá, hoy escuché por el pasillo que anoche tuvo una cena romántica en Hogsmeade con la supuesta alumna, y puedo confirmar que él estuvo todo el tiempo conmigo preparando antídotos romanos, en clases particulares, entonces es solo un rumor-hablaba tan rápido que tuvimos que acercarnos más a ella para oír su coartada.

-¿Y cómo se yo que usted no es la alumna con la que sale el profesor Snape?, me he dado cuenta de la confidencia que hay entre ustedes y que se llevan bastante bien.

El corazón me latía a una velocidad inimaginable y las manos me hormigueaban, Minerva se daría cuenta de que yo la amaba, miré a Hermione, su sonrisa era triste y estaba clavando los ojos en el suelo.

-Solo nos llevamos bien, como personas que les gustan las mismas cosas y el respeto que siempre he tenido hacia mis profesores-susurró la chica.

-Aún no me cierra-la animaga la examinaba con intimidación.

-Bien, estoy enamorada del profesor Snape, es una realidad que no me avergüenza-mi corazón se detuvo, ¡quería infartarme!-él lo sabe, ¿verdad profesor?-Había enloquecido, Hermione estaba loca, no pude hablar, solo miré a ambas brujas, una sonrojada y la otra estupefacta.

-¿Alguna vez la señorita Granger le dijo eso?-Minerva temblaba y a mi se me hizo un nudo en la garganta era la situación mas embarazosa del mundo.

-Si-no se si lo dije o lo di a entender, no podía hablar y me sentía un imbécil.

-Pero no debe preocuparse por eso directora, el profesor Snape no me corresponde y no tenemos una relación secreta ni mucho menos, en este verano me mudé y soy su vecina, traté de acercarme de la forma incorrecta y me puso en mi lugar de alumna, vine porque lo conozco bien y sé que es una acusación injusta y nadie mas que el sigue las reglas a la perfección-terminó su sermón, creo que Hermione nunca impresionó a dos profesores como lo estaba haciendo, Minerva estaba petrificada pero aun así le dio una sonrisa comprensiva.

-Te comprendo querida, yo también me enamoré platónicamente de un profesor alguna vez-definitivamente quise desaparecer.

-Severus ya no sospecho de ti, señorita Granger, cinco puntos para Gryffindor-la bruja guiñó un ojo-pueden marcharse.

Hermione apretó el paso subiendo a su sala común y tan rápido como pude la seguí.

Casi jadeando la encontré al borde de la escalera, se giró y quedamos frente a frente, su rostro estaba pálido.

-Nosotros tenemos que hablar-sentencié.

* * *

**Hey! no me abandonen dejen sus reviews :)**


	12. Capítulo 10: Confianza

**Capítulo 10: Confianza  
**

Severus

-No podía dejar que lo culpen de esa forma, me dijo que no había ninguna mujer y yo confío en usted-dijo Hermione algo apenada.

-No, nosotros…tenemos que hablar, AHORA-traté de sonar de forma imperativa pero aún estaba en shock, no fue lo mismo desde el verano, desde que me dijo que aún me amaba.

Ahora no solo era eso sino que me comenzaba a preguntar…

¿Cuándo fue el estúpido momento en que creí que no podía confiar en ella?, siempre creyó en mí y yo… ¡fui un imbécil que se dejó llevar por la decepción del momento! Si me hubiera encontrado en su situación reaccionaría como un tonto también pero no la comprendí y me siento como la peor basura. ¡Como detesto a Odette Beaumont!

-Señorita Granger puede pasar por mi despacho y veremos esos hechizos sanadores -chillo Fitwich alegremente.

-De acuerdo profesor-murmuró la castaña.

-Nos vemos en clases particulares, ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos-sentencié

…

Estaba caminando sin rumbo por mi aula personal, eran las nueve y ella no llegaba, nueve y cinco minutos, ¿Qué pasaba, Hermione siempre era puntual?

¡Por Salazar!, claro, yo estaba dándole clases en el salón de pociones.

Corrí hasta el salón y ella estaba allí, junto al caldero acomodando ingredientes, me vio y sonriendo me dijo:

-En la página 271 decía que debía poner ajo y no cilantro, me equivoqué terriblemente pero comencé otra vez y...-

-Hermione tenemos que hablar-su cara se puso seria y comenzó a ponerse pálida otra vez.

-Fue una situación incómoda lo se y lo siento pero tenía que decirle a McGonagall que…-

-Fue algo imprudente comentarle a la directora…-

-Lo hice porque no tenía escapatoria, todo iba bien hasta que preguntó si yo salía con usted y solo le dije la verdad-

-Hermione eso no es toda la verdad porque de hecho, si salimos alguna vez, eras mi novia-si, dije novia, estaba totalmente siendo franco con ella y no me avergonzaba.

-Es mi mentor y no podía permitir que sospechen algo tan grave como que salía con alguien del colegio-tartamudeó.

-Estas cambiando de tema-suspiré-lo hiciste porque Minerva tiene debilidad por ti-dije con algo de decepción.

-Y porque confío en ti-murmuró sonriendo, ¿cómo podía controlar el impulso de tomarla por la cintura y besarla como un loco?

-Y yo en ti-no había sonreído así en mucho tiempo.- ¿por qué no juntamos todo y vamos a mi aula privada de pociones?-murmuré feliz juntando algunas cosas.

-Creí que tendría que ir el fin de semana a ordenar las pociones-rio.

-Si pero creo que debes familiarizarte con el lugar de nuevo, desde hoy volveremos a trabajar allí, esto de que Filch merodee cada cinco minutos por la mazmorra me estresa de una forma insufrible.

…

Noviembre recién comenzaba y el clima frío se apoderaba de la rutina de quienes estaban en el castillo, prefiriendo estar en sus salas comunes antes de merodear por los jardines.

Hace ya un tiempo que trataba de acercarme a Hermione casi sin éxito y la palabra "confianza" era básica en nuestra relación aunque cuando me trataba de acercar se mostraba cautelosa y evadía alguna pregunta bochornosa o hacía oídos sordos hacia algún comentario halagador dirigido hacia ella.

El fin de semana pasado visitó mi casa y trabajamos en pociones sanadoras e insistió en invitarme a la suya.

¡Cuando vi al idiota de su vecino en el ascensor quise lanzarle un crucio!

…

-¿Son amigos?-traté de que mi voz sonara segura mientras tomaba la taza de té.

-No creo, mas bien somos vecinos-contestó ella cerrando el libro de pociones.

-Eso es una circunstancia-alcé una ceja-porque recuerdo que fueron juntos a la fiesta de Slughorn- ese día fue nefasto.

-Si, pero se auto invitó, sabía que no irían ni Ron ni Harry y no le vi nada de malo-su voz era entrecortada.

-¿Pasó algo entre ustedes?-la miré con atención tratando de suavizar mi postura, cuando estaba celoso no era realmente una persona poseedora de cordura.

-No, de hecho creo que es un inmaduro, ¿Por qué tantas preguntas sobre él?-no tenía que ponerme nervioso, así que la miré fijo para elegir las palabras adecuadas.

-Porque…me interesa-rubor en sus mejillas, genial, lo había hecho bien, sonrió y luego volvimos a una conversación menos tensa y mas trivial.

Hermione

Ayer nuevamente habían saltado chispas, no solo las miradas de siempre, mientras removía lo que estaba preparando en el caldero, apoyó su mano en la mía para ayudarme con la poción.

Y sentí lo mismo, la sensación placentera de sentir su calidez en mi piel, esa electricidad corriendo por mi espalda y nuestros ojos conectados como si nos estuviéramos viendo el alma.

No lo soportaba mas, mis amigos debían saberlo, Harry y Ron se enterarían de que yo estaba enamorada de Severus, esa tarde iríamos a la casa de Hagrid para darle de comer a Fang y regar sus plantas, se había marchado un par de días a Holanda y no nos contó muy claramente porque.

…

Ron sacaba el agua del fuego y nos servía las bebidas calientes a Harry y a mi.

-Estaba esperando el momento oportuno para hablar de algo con ustedes dos… algo que ha sido mi secreto durante bastante tiempo.-dije nerviosa, no sabía como iban a reaccionar.

-Hermione, nosotros no tenemos secretos, ¿de que hablas?-preguntó Ron extrañado.

-Espera-Harry se paró, miró por la ventana y luego susurró-muffliato-se sentó y me prestó toda su atención.

-Bien, creo…creo que así estamos mejor-suspiré-bueno, estoy enamorada de alguien, lo conozco hace mucho tiempo y creo…creo que desde que recuerdo siento eso por el chico-Harry seguía con esa mirada de extrema concentración y Ron…sonreía con una cara bastante soñadora.

Había un profundo silencio y decidí continuar.

-El año pasado salí con él y pude confirmar que lo que siento es…amor verdadero-Harry sonrió pero Ron volvió a la cara de confusión, estaba pálido.

-Este año no...Salimos, no pasa nada debido a mi falta de confianza una vez-hablar de eso me deprimía profundamente y Harry me palmeó el hombro.

-Pero ya debe confiar en ti, ¿quién no lo haría Herms?, eres de las personas mas fieles que conozco-siempre tuvimos esa conexión extraña con el chico de ojos verdes, como hablar sin palabras.

-Es Snape, ¿verdad?-me apretó la mano y yo hice lo mismo, asentí con la cabeza, eran mis amigos, me sentía avergonzada de no haberles contado antes.

-¡Snape!, ¡Hermione!, ¡como pudiste!-Ron estalló de furia y Harry se paró sorpresivamente.

-Ron compórtate, a Hermione no se le hizo fácil contarnos-lo reprimió el moreno.

-¿No?, ¿acaso tu lo adivinaste?, "es Snape, ¿verdad?", tu ya lo sabías, siempre saben cosas que yo no comprendo o no me cuentan, ¡Como cuando fuimos en busca de los Horrocruxes!, se escondían, murmuraban, se reían, siempre han sido así pero ahora, Harry tu sabes lo que siento-el pelirrojo con ojos suplicantes encontró el rostro de su mejor amigo bastante pálido y con una cara de pesar.

-Si te hubieses dando cuenta Ron, Hermione desaparecía por horas en las mazmorras, volvía feliz, ¿hace cuanto tiempo no nos regaña o se enoja contigo?, tu no lo quisiste ver Ron, tu nunca le prestas atención, ¿acaso crees que con esa actitud podrías…tu podrías?-Mi amigo se limitaba a mirar a los ojos al chico Weasley, tratando de hablar sin palabras, pero esta vez si comprendió el mensaje.

-Hermione, ¡a mi me gustas!-escupió las palabras como si fueran una blasfemia y mirando amenazante, lleno de ira.

-¡Oh no Ron!-me llevé las manos a la boca, esto era lo único que faltaba.

-Bien, te has graduado como el más idiota-murmuró el heredero de Gryffindor.

-¡Tu cállate, no me ayudaste con ella, nunca lo hiciste!-le gritó el pelirrojo acercándose peligrosamente.

-¡Eres un cobarde Ron!, ¡ese es el problema!-le espetó el muchacho.

-Hermione, por favor…por favor…dame una op…-le callé con mi mano.

-Ron, tu estas confundido, eres el novio de Lavender si te hubiera importado podrías preguntármelo antes, antes de que sepa que mis sentimientos hacia Severus son tan verdaderos, tan…puros-traté de hablar con una dulzura extrema, como explicándole algo a un niño.

-¡Me da asco Hermione!, ¡Me das asco!, ¡Y tu también Harry!-gruñó abriendo la puerta bruscamente para volver al castillo.

Ambos corrimos tras el, tengo miedo, miedo de que me delate, él es tan temperamental.

Harry lo tomó del brazo, él se zafó y nos miró desafiante.

-No le digas a nadie Ron, por favor-susurré bochornosa.

-¿Ese es tu problema amiga?, ¿Qué no le diga a nadie?, bien, no lo haré-gruñó corriendo hasta perderse de vista.

…

Pasaron un par de días hasta que Ron le habló a Harry otra vez, en cuanto a mi solo me saludaba, sintiéndome culpable le dejé copiar mi tarea para transformaciones y volvió a ser el de siempre, o casi lo mismo.

…

Confianza, confianza, confianza…esa era la cuestión yo tenía que confesarle mi otro secreto, del cual Harry ya estaba enterado cuando tomé mi forma animal en la sala común una madrugada ante los ojos impresionados del chico.

Pero con Severus era diferente, yo lo visitaba como lechuza y el sabría que esa tonta ave que trataba de recibir algún cariño de su parte era yo.

Esa noche luego de cenar, tomé toda mi valentía Gryffindor y fui a su encuentro en el santuario personal.

-¿Te acuerdas de las cremas reconstructivas?, comenzaremos con una hoy, encontré el libro, hace una eternidad que lo estaba buscando y…- se giró sonriente pero yo estaba tan nerviosa que le transmití mi inseguridad.

-¿Sucede algo?- su ceja alzada no armonizaba con la sonrisa que siempre me dirigía.

-¿Qué…qué pasaría si yo te digo un secreto importante?-carraspee viendo como el profesor se acercaba felizmente.

-Naturalmente Hermione, no le diría a nadie-murmuró-haría un hechizo silenciador pero ya sabes que nadie puede oírnos aquí y solo nosotros dos conocemos este lugar-eso me brindó la confianza necesaria pero los nervios aún estaban a flor de piel.

-Y si te dijera que es algo…ilegal-enfaticé la frase en la última palabra, el rió mientras jugaba con un ingrediente que utilizaríamos para realizar la crema en breve.

-La mitad de las pociones que están en estos estantes son ilegales y tu las ordenaste la última vez-eso era cierto.

-Es verdad-susurré-pero esto es ilegal, seriamente ilegal, porque tu no utilizas las pociones que tienes allí y yo he hecho lo que hago un montón de veces-murmuré nerviosa.

-¿Estas haciendo maldiciones imperdonables?, porque no me importaría si se la haces a Beaumont-rió-es mas, te guardaría el secreto con alegría-lo miré ceñuda, esto era algo serio y él lo tomaba como broma, aunque adoraba cuando era gracioso, pocas personas teníamos el placer de conocer ese Severus.

-Es algo muy serio y no, no fueron imperdonables-dije.

-Sabía que no era eso, deja de estar tensa Hermione, solo soy yo-habló posando su mano en mi hombro.

-Recuerdas que el año pasado discutimos y…-su cara se volvió triste-no es lo que piensas, discutimos y trataste de confiscarme mi capa camuflante, yo estaba entrando por la puerta ¿recuerdas?-su expresión se suavizó un poco pero seguía tenso.

-Si, recuerdo ese día, discutimos-afirmó.

-Y tú dijiste que alguien tomaba los libros de la biblioteca y luego los devolvía, sospechabas de mi, y tenías razón, era yo-le dije tratando de darme valor al alejarme un poco.

-Eso no es tan grave Hermione, el Ministerio no vendrá por ti al saber que lees libros de la sección prohibida-habló con seriedad.

-No Severus, no comprendes, tu sabes, ¡vamos!, tu tienes conocimiento de los libros que sacaba de la biblioteca-le animé.

-animagos…tu tomabas libros sobre como ser un animago-tragó saliva, sus ojos brillaban-¿lo lograste?, ¿eres una animaga?-me preguntó con esa mirada intensa.

-Si, si pude-dije algo orgullosa de mi misma.

-Hermione, puedo verte, quiero ver en que animal te…transformas-ambos estábamos nerviosos, intuía que el deseaba que fuera su lechuza, y era la verdad.

Me alejé un poco más y el un ¡plop! Me convertí en ave, giré un par de veces y me posé en la mesa frente a él.

-¡Hermione, eres mi lechuza!-su sonrisa volvía a ser la misma que yo recordaba en mis profundos sueños.

* * *

Espero que les guste, dejen sus comentarios.  
pd: no me maten por lo de Ron. Soy una Harmony resignada y a veces se me cuela un poquitín en las historias (no porque hago que Harry y Hermione se amen o algo así) sino que desato mi ira con Ron y Ginny en parte.  
Es involuntario, lo juro jajaja


	13. Capítulo 11: ¿Podría Besarme?

**Capítulo 11: Señorita Granger, ¿Podría Besarme?**

Hermione

Asentí con la cabeza algo avergonzada, aún no me animaba a mirarle y volví a mi forma humana, donde quedé sentada en la mesa y el rubor en mis mejillas fue notable.

-Hermione-su voz era cálida, como la que alguna vez oí, como la que aún recordaba perfectamente.

Cuando subí mi cabeza me encontré con esos profundos túneles oscuros perdiéndome algo atontada por su cercanía.

Mis pies estaban colgando graciosamente en el borde de la mesa algo separados, él sin permiso se coló entre ellos sujetando mi cintura, estábamos casi a la misma altura.

Comencé a hiperventilar, él sonrió lleno de vida apoyando su frente con la mía, pero yo seguía perdida en sus ojos, solo en su hermosa mirada.

-Te amo Hermione-dijo a viva voz.

No me esperaba eso, él nunca lo había dicho, me separé un poco para ordenar mis pensamientos.

Miré hacia un costado apesadumbrada, no le merecía, yo fui una idiota, una tonta que pensó que me engañaba.

-Olvídate del pasado, quizá yo hubiera reaccionado igual… ¡o peor!-sujetó mi barbilla para que lo vuelva a ver-Hermione siempre te amé y lo voy a seguir haciendo-las lagrimas caían por mis pómulos, era feliz, realmente me sentía perdonada.

-¿De verdad?-titubee algo temblorosa.

-Si, nunca te he mentido-murmuró limpiando mis sollozos.

-Yo también-sonreí junto a él permitiéndome acariciar su rostro.

-Señorita Granger, ¿Podría besarme?-la pregunta combinaba perfectamente con su picara sonrisa.

No tuve tiempo de contestar, su cara se pegó a la mía esperando a que diera el primer paso.

Tímidamente apoyé mis labios en los suyos y casi morí de la emoción cuando literalmente comió mi boca con el corazón desbocado.

Besarle era necesario, más importante que el aire en mis pulmones, no podía pensar en nada mas, solo en Severus, su perfume y sus brazos recorriendo mi espalda sin rumbo fijo.

Se separó solo un instante para respirar.

-Severus-susurré, apenas lo dije sus labios volvieron a los míos llenos de felicidad.

Nos besamos con ternura, tratando de recuperar todos esos besos que no nos dimos, esos besos perdidos, saciando nuestros corazones del amor que pausamos por un tiempo.

Apoyó su cabeza en mi cuello y rió, como si le hubiese contado uno de esos chistes de humor negro o me hiciera enojar como antes, cuando me besaba y me hacía olvidar el motivo de mi mala cara.

-Y no me arrepiento de nada-rió nuevamente.

Severus

Tendría que dejar Hogwarts, no me importaba, solo me interesaba tenerla conmigo, ella me había visitado cada día de la semana, transformada en una inocente lechuza solo para verme. ¡Cómo pude ser tan tonto para dejar escapar a esta hermosa bruja!

-No eres tan buen espía como aparentas-habló sonriendo.

-¿A no?-pregunté sarcásticamente.

-Podría ser una asesina serial y tu me dejabas entrar por la ventana cada día-murmuró riendo.

-Corrección, tú lo hacías, y fue bueno que te mostraras, de otra forma la próxima vez que aparecieras por el castillo en forma animal iba a decir que eras mía, y en verdad pensaba adueñarme de ti-dije mientras acariciaba su cabello, extrañaba tener tan cerca su aroma de jazmines y canela.

-Puedes hacerlo-susurró dándome un corto beso en el cuello haciéndome temblar.

-Hermione, ¡me vuelves loco!, para un momento de hacer eso-susurré y ella dejó de darme besos cortos en el rostro.

-Antes no te quejabas-murmuró con falso enojo.

-Solo quería pensar que tendré que dejar el colegio, bueno ahora sigue-murmuré pero ella la no me miraba feliz, sino asustada.

-Nada de eso-me ordenó posando sus manos en la cadera-eres mi mentor y este año es muy importante para mí y la carrera de medimagia, no vamos a tener un mejor profesor que tu-dijo con ceño fruncido.

-¿Señorita Granger, usted está queriendo decir que debo romper la regla de que un profesor no debe salir con una de sus alumnas?-ironicé aguantando la risa.

-¡Oh cállate Severus!-gruñó furiosa lanzándose hacia un nuevo beso.

Luego de unos minutos sonreí feliz, ¡cómo me gustaba hacerla enojar!

-Bien, pero de verdad me hubiera encantado salir contigo de la mano para todos lados, podría gritar en Hogsmeade que eres mi novia y no me importaría quedar como un estúpido- esas palabras encendieron los ojos de mi castaña quien aún no me soltaba de su abrazo.

-Pero nunca me pediste que fuera tu novia-susurró indignada.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia, Hermione?-dije francamente.

-Si, claro que quiero, pero hasta que termine el colegio debe ser un secr…-no pude terminar la oración, a mi príncipe le urgía besarme apasionadamente.

Luego de algún tiempo, cuando nuestros corazones volvieron a su latir habitual, o casi igual me dio un beso rápido.

-Bien, a trabajar-susurró tomando los ingredientes.

La noche transcurrió amenamente, como siempre había sido, entre preguntas, risas, vapores emanando de los calderos y mi cara de tonta enamorada.

-Es algo asombroso que la poción matalobos te halla salido bien, ¡es la primera vez que la realizas!, increíble, realmente es un gran trabajo-me felicitó tomándome por la cintura.

-Gracias, pero prefiero otro tipo de felicitación-me acerqué y la bese tiernamente.

-Eres una criminal, no solo has robado mi corazón sino que…-miré hacia ambos lados simulando que alguien podía oírnos, claramente nadie nos escuchaba en este lugar-en el reglamento del Ministerio de Magia para brujas y hechiceros dice que un animago debe informar de su transformación antes de transcurrido un mes de sucedida, Hermione, hace varios meses que eres una lechuza-dije serio, aguantando una vez mas las ganas de reír al ver su cara haciendo un mohín.

-Deja de pelearme-murmuró con los brazos cruzados.

-Es un delito, me pueden encerrar en Azkaban, Hermione te amo pero…-la tomé entre mis brazos, coloqué la mitad de su cuerpo en mi hombro riéndome de sus quejidos y sujetando sus pies para que no pataleara.

-¡Ya suéltame loco!-gruñó entre molesta y divertida.

La bajé solo un poco, aún la sujetaba y sus pies no llegaban al piso.

-debo entregarte.-murmuré riendo, no pude aguantar las ganas de reír, estaba colérica.

-No quiero que sepan de mi transformación, aún no confío plenamente en el ministerio-dijo.

-Eso es mentira, ¡te gusta ser una animaga ilegal!, espera a que se lo diga a McGonagall, ¡ah!, y no debo olvidarme que tienes un noviazgo con un profesor, ¡que pensará la vieja Minerva sobre su alumna favorita!-susurré negando con la cabeza, divirtiéndome como antes.

-Bésame tonto-habló con histeria en la voz.

-Sus deseos son ordenes Granger-la besé entre risas permitiéndome cargarla nuevamente, pero esta vez no se opuso.

-Por cierto, no le diré a nadie sobre esto.-sentencié.

-Ni yo-murmuró sonriente.

-Pero a ti porque te conviene, en lo que a mi respecta, lo disfruto, ¡eres una chica mala Granger!-reí cerca de sus labios.

-deja de pelearme-susurró sonriendo para besarme por ultima vez en la larga noche.

-Es inevitable, me encanta cuando te enojas, ahora vete antes de que te rapte criminal-susurré feliz viendo como posaba una de sus manos en su boca y me lanzaba un beso en el aire.

* * *

**lo que todas estaban esperando!**

**comenten :) quiero ver si les ha gustado**

**y disculpen si los proximos capítulos tardan, estoy a full con exámenes de la universidad.**


	14. Capítulo 12: Un Baile sin Motivo

**Capítulo 12: Un Baile sin Motivo**

Severus

Minerva estaba fuera de sus cabales, había aceptado que la tonta de Beaumont organice una fiesta en el Gran Comedor este viernes sin ningún motivo, solo para festejar.

Esto me traía mala espina, eran finales de noviembre, miraba por la ventana los terrenos del castillo cubiertos de una fina manta de nieve blanca para esperar a mi alumna y novia Hermione Granger.

-Profesor Snape, me ha informado Hagrid que tiene la sangre de un dragón bola de fuego chino que necesitábamos para las pociones-sonrió mi dulce castaña.

-Pongámonos en marcha-le dije caminando a su lado por los fríos pasillos para llegar a la casa del profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

La bruja rozó mi mano mientras caminábamos por los terrenos desiertos del castillo poco antes de llegar a la casa del guardabosque.

-Hermione-susurré seriamente y luego reímos juntos hasta la puerta de madera.

Los ladridos del pulgoso perro alertaron a Hagrid de nuestra visita.

-Hermione, Profesor Snape adelante- ambos pasamos, ella se sentó junto al fuego, yo conversaba sobre animales haciendo algo de equilibrio debido a que el semigigante colocaba en mis manos cuernos, garras y algunos frascos que nos servirían, me gustaba venir a visitarle para recibir gentilmente todos estos ingredientes, me parecía casi increíble que el hombre no se diera cuenta de lo valiosas que eran las cosas que me obsequiaba mensualmente.

Luego de conversar unos minutos más nos retiramos para ir a mi aula personal y dejar nuestras nuevas adquisiciones.

Cerré la puerta de mi aula secreta y veía como sus brazos se cerraban alrededor de mi cuello, rápidamente me deshice de las cosas que traía.

-Solos-murmuró pícaramente atrayéndome con lentitud.

-Solos-susurré en su oído dejándome llevar por sus manos que me atraían hacia su rostro juntando nuestros labios en un largo beso.

-¿Irás hoy a la tonta fiesta?-susurré.

-Si, Luna me insistió en que los acompañara a ella y Neville, me sentiré una paleta de novios pero no me queda otra, Ron va con Lavender y Ginny ya tiene a Harry.-dijo evadiendo el tema.

-Alguien te invitó a ir, dime-susurré tratando de alejar mis nervios.

-Nadie Sev, terminemos el tema-murmuró soltándose para arreglar los nuevos ingredientes en las estanterías.

-Oh vamos, tenemos confianza-hablé lo mas firme que pude sujetando su cadera, estaba colocando unos frascos en un lugar alto ayudada por la escalera.

La sujeté entre mis brazos y le di un casto beso.

-No te bajaré hasta que me cuentes-le advertí.

-No quiero que le ensañes con gente de mi casa, no acepté ninguna invitación, solo de Luna y Neville y aun así me siento ñoña, desearía ir contigo.-dijo nerviosa.

-¿Gente de tu casa?, me contaste lo de Weasley y ya lo sabía, ¿te invitó a ir?-me tranquilicé pensando que el zanahorio le pidió compañía, ella estaba bastante enojada con el desde que le contó sus sentimientos hacia mi, sonreí para mis adentros, mi leona en verdad me quería.

-No, fue Seamus Finnigan-sentenció y la bajé despacio.-mira este cuerno de rinoceronte, ¡que buen estado tiene!-exclamó tratando de cambiar de tema.

-¿Ese renacuajo te invitó al baile?-gruñí sin pensar.

-Te dije que nada de escenas, no quería ir con nadie, no te pongas celoso- me regañó.

-Me pongo celoso porque te quiero-susurré algo tonto y ella con prontitud comenzó de llenarme la cara de besos.

-Si fuera profesora le bajaría puntos a tu casa porque eres un tonto-dijo entre dientes.

-Hoy le bajé puntos a mi casa-hablé apesadumbrado, éramos rivales y Gryffindor iba a la cabeza pero no pude dejar pasar esa falta.

-¿El loco de la mazmorra perjudicando a Slytherin?, ¿Qué ocurrió?-preguntó con interés.

-Zabini y Malfoy tenían un interesante duelo en uno de los pasillos del segundo piso, no se de donde saca agallas pero Zabini utilizó un conjuro de magia negra africana muy peligroso que pasó rozando por la cabeza de Malfoy quien lanzaba sectumsempras hacia todos lados, le quité cincuenta a uno y ochenta al otro-le relaté.

-¡OH!, Draco es un idiota-susurró misteriosamente tratando de esconder su rostro entre sus rizos.

-¿Algo que me quiera confesar Señorita Granger?-siseé sabiendo por donde venía su expresión.

-¿Te vas a enojar?-preguntó.

-Si-dije rotundamente-pero no contigo-terminé la frase y me miró suspicaz.

-Draco me invito al baile, lo rechacé pero el oyó cuando Zabini me preguntaba en el pasillo del segundo piso-solté un bufido.

-No me digas mas, leí la mente de Zabini y la de Malfoy-sentencié para dejarme rodear por sus cálidos brazos.

-Sev, ¿Cuándo dejarás de ser un tonto celoso? Si sabes que yo te prefiero a ti-sonreí al escucharla pero aún el monstruo de celos que vivía en mi pecho rugía, ¡tres imbéciles quisieron llevarla al baile!

-Cuando todos los idiotas dejen de mirarte de forma estúpida, ellos no te conocen, no imaginan que eres mucho más valiosa de lo que piensan-murmuré molesto.

-Por eso yo te elijo a ti, mi tonto-susurró junto a mi boca.


	15. Capítulo 13: El canto de la Veela

**Capitulo 13: El Canto de la Veela**

Severus

¡Bah!, que ostentosa y tonta decoración, los alumnos estaban llegando a paso lento, riendo divertidos, moviéndose al ritmo de la música y pude vislumbrar a Beaumont sonriendo complacida ante tanto lujo que adornaba el lugar, debe suponer que es una gran anfitriona.

Su cabello estaba recogido en un aparatoso moño, llevaba un vestido negro cubierto de lentejuelas que dejaba descubiertos sus hombros, en su cuello relucía un collar de perlas combinado perfectamente con su pequeña cartera.

-Severus, que galante de encuentras esta noche-decía meneándose presumidamente hacia mi- a veces una necesita una fiesta, para celebrar cualquier cosa, solo para divertirse.

-Eso veo-espero que mi rostro le refleje el deseo que tenía de irme de su fiestecita de niñas.

Pude ver a Hermione en una mesa bastante apartada junto a Lovegood y el bobo de Longbottom.

Cuando se paró para bailar con Potter pude verla en todo si esplendor.

Su vestido rojo me cortaba la respiración, largo hasta sus rodillas, un moño negro en su cintura, si cabello estaba alisado con un broche brillante, yo lo prefería rizado e indomable pero estaba hermosa, era perfecta, sus labios estaban un poco maquillados, un rojo que se lucía ante su pálida piel.

-No la comas con los ojos Severus-me guiñó un ojo Remus, Tonks estaba unos pasos atrás, Había venido representando a la seguridad de parte del Ministerio.

Los tres conversamos animadamente y por el rabillo del ojo miraba como mi princesa giraba y danzaba de forma tonta de la mano de Potter, ambos con sonrisas cómplices, a unos palmos se encontraba Weasley con Brown, ella molesta debido a los pisotones que recibía, el zanahorio con una mirada sombría hacia sus felices amigos.

El hombre lobo se mostraba feliz de poder compartir la velada con su esposa, quien combinaba su vestido marrón con un cabello del mismo color, que solo cambiaba a un rosado chillón cuando lo veía a los ojos.

-Des coordinas mi look señor Lupin-sonrió la animaga.

-Siento hacerlo señora Lupin-murmuró el hombre besando su cabello.

Me miraron, hice falsas arcadas y luego reímos.

-Su atención por favor, he contratado música en vivo-presumió la profesora de transformaciones-con ustedes Feonith la veela-el Gran salón se inundó de aplausos cuando la criatura supuestamente de belleza inigualable subía al escenario con su pelo blanco, rizado y un vestido verde claro, sonreía satisfecha ante la mirada masculina.

Me giré para ver a mi castaña y sonreír, ella era más bonita.

Luego de unas canciones en las que pocos bailaban, otros miraban de forma babosa a la cantante se adentró la madrigada en el colegio.

-Oh pongámosle diversión-murmuró Beaumont en una pausa-Feonith, ¿por qué no cantas en tu voz de veela?

La proposición le pareció interesante a la interpelada, pronto tendría a todos los hombres queriendo subir a la tarima, Minerva no estaba en el lugar, supuse que fue la razón que La llevó a realizar esa propuesta.

La voz ondulante de veela se instalaba en mi cabeza, como un imperius me hacía caminar, vi como Potter, Weasley, Malfoy entre otros se asomaban a la tarima con ojos embelesados y perdidos.

Remus besaba lentamente a Tonks que estaba encantada e impresionada.

Mis pies me dirigían hacia el otro lado, no a donde se encontraba la cantante, cerré la puerta del Gran Comedor, ¿Dónde demonios estaba Hermione? Sentía un calor en mi pecho, una tremenda necesidad de besarla, fui hacia uno de los jardines esperando encontrar a mi sol personal.

Hermione

No necesito ver a una manada de chicos se enloquecía por una veela, y menos observar como Sev se mecía embelesado por ella.

Su canto inundaba todo el castillo, aun cuando estaba tras unos arbustos jugando con los rosales, los pétalos de la rosa que sostenía se abrían y cerraban como un pequeño pulpo.

-Her…Hermione, te estuve buscando por todo el lugar-susurró agotada una voz que conocía tan bien.

-Sev, ¿que haces aquí?, por que no te afecta la voz de la ve…-no pude terminar, sus brazos me atraparon con fuerza, besándome con ternura y fiereza a la vez, como una insaciable necesidad.

-Te amo tanto-suspiró para luego besarme de la misma forma.

-¡Estamos en el jardín!, estas loco, nos verán, nos meteremos en problemas-estaba asustada pero feliz, no entendía el motivo por el cual había venido a mi encuentro.

-Lo siento, pero no pude evitarlo, mira tu piel, ese brillo precioso que tiene bajo la luz de la luna, ¡que inigualablemente hermoso!-susurró acariciando mi brazo lentamente.

-Sev, hay que entrar, no hagas eso aquí en publico- estaba preocupada, era una injusticia, me decía tantas cosas lindas en un lugar tan peligroso que no dejaba que las disfrute.

-Tienes frio-se sacó su formal capa y me envolvió en ella-y ahora no puedo ver tu piel reluciente y blanquecina, pero mira esto, te queda tan bien mi capa, quédatela hermosa hechicera-se acercó para arrebatarme otro beso desesperado.

-Debemos entrar, vamos Sev-me comían los nervios, y mi novio estaba raro, aún se oía la melodiosa voz de la veela.

-Espera, ¿te he dicho que estoy orgulloso de ser tu novio?, mi momento favorito del día es cuando tu bajas hacia nuestra sala y estamos solos besándonos y acariciándonos, ¡tengo tanta suerte de que te fijes en mi!, ¡TE AMO HERMIONE!-Le tapé la boca con mi mano.

-Shhh, ¡Sev!, Shhh-mi mirada cambió, divinas palabras, era tan soñado ese momento, rápidamente silencié el lugar temerosa.

-Mi boca se bendice cada vez que la tocas-susurró bajito-lo siento, no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no seas tu, ayer soñé contigo, estábamos en mi casa, besándonos junto al fuego, tan hermosa, inteligente y brillante, la bruja mas perfecta del asqueroso mundo, pero yo ya no vivo en el, porque mi mundo eres tu y ese si que es bello…y tenías un anillo en tu mano…-se sonrojó y me miró apesadumbrado, la música había terminado.

-Profesor Snape, ¿se encuentra bien?-pregunté.

-Si Hermione, no sé que…pasó-murmuró confuso y abochornado.

-Hay que volver adentro, ve adelante, pueden sospechar-caminé hacia mi sala común, las palabras de Sev rebotaban felices en mi cabeza.

…

Pasaron unos días, mis estudios estaban avanzando a velocidad de la luz, comenzamos un nuevo libro sobre pociones y antídotos de la España Goda, Severus estaba impresionado por mis habilidades.

-…No lo se, Ginny sigue molesta por como actué en el baile el otro día, dice que soy un tarado que se deja caer en las redes de una veela aun teniendo novia-susurró Harry mientras hacíamos los deberes en la biblioteca.

-Pero eso es inconscientemente, porque la quieres, no puedes ir contra los instintos, somos humanos.-susurré.

-Algo así le dije a Lavender, pero sigue siendo un huracán conmigo, chicos me voy, tengo que recoger sus libros de adivinación. – el pelirrojo salió rápidamente de la sala.

-Bueno por lo menos sabemos algo, Ron se enamoró de ti realmente, sino hubiera corrido hacia ti en el momento en que la voz de la veela inundó el Gran Salón-murmuró el ojiverde.

-¿Cómo dices?-susurré incrédula.

-Bueno, Ginny dijo que un hombre perdidamente enamorado corre en busca de su amada cuando las veelas cantan y danzan con intención de hipnotizarlo- abrí un libro sobre criaturas mágicas y leí atentamente el pasaje de esas mujeres.

**_Las veelas, hermosas mujeres dejan a los hombres en un trance en el cual entran debida a la insuperable belleza que poseen estas criaturas al cantar y danzar._**

**_Ningún hombre es inmune a ellas, quienes no se embelesan con estas criaturas, actúan de forma amorosa hacia la mujer a la cual su corazón pertenece, algo inusual, porque si esto sucede el amor que profesan ante esa bruja o muggle es un sentimiento realmente puro y sincero, muy difícil de encontrar._**

Sonreí, mi príncipe mestizo era especial, al igual que nuestro amor.

* * *

No me maten pero las actualizaciones no serán muy prontas creo, se viene el ultimo tirón del año y quiero estar libre en diciembre.

Pero recuerden que se vienen los capitulos mas interesantes del fic, NO ME ABANDONEN.

Y recuerden, los comentarios son el oxígeno de los escritores, dejen algunos!


	16. Capítulo 14:Noticias a la luz de la Luna

**Capitulo 14: Noticias a la Luz de la Luna**

Hermione

-Excelente, es fascinante linda, una alternativa a la poción crece huesos, gran invento, si me quiebro algún día la probaré, por supuesto-dijo con júbilo examinando el líquido verdoso.

-Claro que no Sev, es un experimento, no te usaremos como prueba-estaba intranquila, cada vez que inventaba algo se ponía como un chiquillo con juguete nuevo, y cuando creábamos alguna poción juntos era peor.

Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me dio un efusivo beso.

-Tranquila mi querida "preocupobrona", vamos a cenar-me invitó tomando mi mano para salir del boticario que tenía en su morada.

…

-No lo sé, aquello que creamos curó rápidamente las heridas del perro de Hagrid-murmuró en mi oído, estábamos sentados en su sofá favorito junto al fuego, apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho mientras él jugaba con mi cabello.

-Pero porque sabíamos que efectivamente no haría ningún daño porque antes aquel elfo doméstico herido se frotó con el líquido viscoso y sanó sin problemas-me quejé.

-Relájate Hermione, solo hazlo de una vez por todas, crear es algo bueno, ayudas a nuestra comunidad-susurró dándome un beso en la frente, al sonreír me dejó casi sin argumentos.

-Mmm… claro, si me lo dice quien creó el muffliato, el sectumsempra y la curiosa poción que sana casi por completo heridas hechas con magia negra es bueno-dije con sarcasmo viendo como mi príncipe reía con ganas.

-Bueno, nadie dijo que la persona que crea sea buena-murmuró en mis labios.

-Tu eres bueno," ¡Oh valiente héroe!, gran espía…irresistiblemente guapo"-dije imitando a una mujer en sus cincuenta que una vez vimos en Hogsmeade quien le había pedido un autógrafo en su libro con una emoción extraña, el hombre de las mazmorras algo enojado y con un mal humor que lo caracterizaba con sus fans firmó el ejemplar y tiró de mi lo más lejos posible de aquella bruja regordeta.

-Ella no dijo irresistiblemente guapo-dijo arqueando una ceja.

-Eso no quiere decir que no sea cierto-reí divertida.

-Tonterías…- no pudo terminar su frase de modestia porque tomé su cuello y comencé a besarle antes de tomar mis cosas e irme a casa.

El timbre sonó y nos separamos con pereza.

Él se quejó, como siempre lo hacía cada vez que debíamos disimular al tener a algún entrometido cerca.

Tomé mis cosas y lo acompañé a la puerta, ya debería de estar en mi apartamento.

-¿Tan pronto te vas?-me miró triste y enfurruñado, se veía tan tierno que lo besé rápidamente antes de que abriera la puerta.

-Hola Remus-hablé saludándole mirando la noche fría y estrellada.

-Pasa-dijo mi novio dejando entrar a su amigo, este traía cara de haber descubierto mil pociones, feliz, casi al borde de perder la cordura diría yo.

-Yo estaba de salida, nos vemos-me acerqué a la puerta.

-No Hermione, tengo algo que informarles, es importante-la sonrisa se le extendía por la cara, achinándole los ojos, las arrugas y cicatrices se le hacían mas notorias.

Los tres nos dirigimos al living, nos sentamos pero Remus caminaba alrededor nuestro felizmente, airado, no dejaba de mover sus manos frenéticamente.

Severus

-¿Remus, te encuentras bien?-pregunté algo contrariado, ¿había perdido la razón?, ¡demonios!, había tomando la poción matalobos modificada por nosotros, claramente Hermione no sabía de aquello, me removí incómodo, ¿y si la reacción era perder la cordura?, miré a la castaña, ella también estaba preocupada.

-Fui a San Mungo, evidentemente mis instintos lobunos y mi adn contaminado con la licantropía se ha reducido, claro dicen que no se curará mi condición pero es un avance magnifico,¡ hace una semana me quedé en el jardín leyendo el diario y corrigiendo trabajos de clases bajo la luna llena!, sin dolor, sin transformación completa, Dora me observó por la ventana, dijo que parecía un humano sumamente peludo pero fuera de eso estaba bien-nos abrazó fuertemente casi sollozando- gracias, mil gracias, les debo tanto.

-¿Qué adversidades te trajo?-dije rápidamente antes de que ella comience a chillar de furia.

-Ninguna, nada de nada, solo soy una bola peluda bajo la luna llena, inofensivo, no hay nada violento en mi, ya no soy una bestia, pero necesito suministros para el próximo mes-oí a Hermione gruñir.

Se soltó del abrazo grupal y nos miró furibunda.

-Es peligroso, ¡Severus tu le diste una poción de prueba!, ¿y si le pasaba algo?, ¿y si moría?, Remus tiene un hijo, ¡estoy furiosa!-puso los brazos en jarra y con su mirada nos traspasó.

-No, yo lo tomé de su despacho luego de que me dijo lo que hacía, fue algo osado lo se, pero les agradezco tanto, fue de las mejores cosas que hice en mi vida, no me arrepiento de nada-murmuró el ex licántropo.

-No te arrepientes ahora Remus-advirtió con el puño cerrado.

-Esta vez estas equivocada, porque los medimagos dijeron que estoy sano, y yo lo se y lo siento-dijo con jubilo.

-Podrían investigarnos por nuestros experimentos-refutó.

-Fui yo quien la tomó sin autorización y juraré al Winzengamot que eso fue lo que pasó si los citaran, que lo dudo mucho Hermione-miró con recelo, sonrió y agregó-Serás la mejor medimaga del mundo entero-la chica hizo una fugaz sonrisa pero luego se acordó que debía mantenerse a la defensiva.

-Bueno, bien, entonces…esta bien, llévate mas de la poción.-dijo vencida aun con algo de rubor en las mejillas y a mi no me engañaba, estaba feliz de que nuestra poción haya funcionado casi a la perfección y no tuviera contradicciones.

-Pero eso no es todo-Agregó Remus-Dora estaba tan feliz porque mi adn licántropo se modificó que…-la felicidad le embargaba-voy a ser padre otra vez, está embarazada-terminó la frase y Hermione se le echó encima.

-Las veelas, magnificas criaturas, el día que cantó aquella en el baile y no me alejé de mi esposa ella enloqueció, y bueno, ahora tendremos otro metamorfomago supongo-explicó, yo me puse algo incómodo, sabía que ese día busqué a Hermione pero no imagino lo estúpido que debí parecerle.

-Es una gran noticia, felicitaciones-murmuró la castaña.

-Felicitaciones Remus- le palmee el hombro con afecto, Hermione no se soltaba de el aún.

-Pero eso no es todo, ¿me harían el honor de ser los padrinos?-Eso nos sorprendió.

-Remus, será un honor-dije abrazando al hombre, Hermione lloraba un poco.

-Claro que si-dijo entrecortadamente, supongo que no me regañaría después de todo lo bueno que habíamos hecho jugando con ingredientes en mi aula personal.


	17. Capítulo 15:Creo que me gusta la Navidad

**Capitulo 15: Creo que me gusta la Navidad**

Hermione

-¿Y por qué no?-pregunté revolviendo el caldero con ímpetu.

-Vamos Mione, es una celebración familiar, además a mi no me interesa la navidad y a ti te alegra de una manera atípica – contestó algo bajo, sabía que por dentro el deseaba lo mismo que yo pero no se animaba a decirlo porque si pasábamos juntos no iríamos a la casa de mis padres ni a la Madriguera.

-Mi madre siempre dice que la navidad es para pasar con las personas que mas quieres y tu eres al que mas quiero en este mundo, pasaremos juntos ¿si?-le rogué con los ojos, debí parecerle una niñita.

Suspiró y pude ver su sonrisa ladeada, le había gustado lo que dije, lo abracé con fuerza riéndome de su tonta actitud.

-Hermione aunque me aprisiones no aceptaré y tu sabes que cuando digo "no" es que estoy rechazando tu oferta-dijo tajantemente.

-No te tengo miedo-murmuré.

-Deberías-siseó con esa pose de hombre malo que me hacía reír.

El reloj sonó anunciando la medianoche, era hora de volver a mi habitación.

-Me voy pero antes-tomé su cara y le di un beso apasionado, de esos que aunque me dejen tonta hacen que recupere la conciencia antes que Severus, para poder observarle su rostro totalmente calmo y hermoso.

-Nos vemos mañana-sonrió.

- Y en nochebuena también-dije antes de irme para ver su mirada de reprobación.

…

Sabía que Severus Snape era un hombre taciturno, solitario y que la navidad no era una celebración feliz para el, conocía su pasado, sus temores, sus virtudes y me enorgullece decir que soy la persona que más lo conoce en el mundo.

Lo amo tal cual es, cuando se enoja, cuando pone esas caras de mal humor inminente, cuando se estresa por cosas sin sentido, cuando sisea cosas amenazantes a todos infundiendo respeto, aunque él no sabe que su sola presencia amerita eso, cuando me molesta con cosas como "Hermione, la directora se está planteando si muda tus cosas a la biblioteca porque prácticamente vives allí" o "deja que el Ministerio se entere de tu transformación plumífera", cuando hace ondear majestuosamente su capa al marcharse de algún lugar dándome un vuelco al corazón.

Pero de las cosas que amo de mi príncipe mestizo también se encuentran esas actitudes tiernas que solo yo las presencio, llenándome de orgullo al haberme elegido.

Sentir su perfume al acercarse por detrás para tomarme de la cintura y depositar un suave beso en mi mejilla, elogiarme caballerosamente no solo por mi actitud como su alumna o aprendiz, sino como mujer, porque dentro de esa coraza casi impenetrable se encontraba un poeta en potencia, esos pequeños detalles como regalarme flores o contarme sobre las cosas que quiere que hagamos juntos una vez que blanqueáramos lo nuestro, cuando me decía que me amaba, aunque las veces que esas palabras salían de sus labios eran pocas lo demostraba día a día y con eso me bastaba.

…

-¿Te irás mañana del colegio?-preguntó el hombre de piel cetrina.

-Si, tengo planeada una nochebuena grandiosa-contesté rápidamente sin dejar de cortar las colas de salamandra.

-Me parece una buena actitud que hayas abandonado tu idea de pasarlo conmigo-dijo interrumpiendo su lectura.

-¿Y quien dijo eso?, te secuestraré, un delito más no me hará daño-reí burlona.

-Eso no está bien, Hermione, sabes que deseo que pases con tus padres-me regañó.

- Ellos pasarán en casa de la abuela junto a tío Henry, seguro llevará a su novia de turno y no estaré muy feliz de estar allí, además mis padres se lo han tomando bien cuando les dije que deseaba quedarme en casa, ya sabes, están encantados con mi nueva independencia-dije impaciente.

-Seguro Molly te ha invitado a pasar en la Madriguera-refutó, ¿tan difícil era convencerle?, terminaría haciéndome enojar.

-Pues si, pero le dije lo mismo, además con Ron las cosas no van muy bien, él se ha distanciado un poco y no quiero interrumpir la velada de La-La- me enfurruñé al pensar en Lavender Brown, ¿cuándo me dejaría en paz por ser amiga de su novio?

-Hermione, desapruebo tu actitud frente a las celebraciones-hizo un mohín.

-Oh vamos Sev, será divertido, prometo no estresarte mucho-le pedí por ultima vez.

-Tu no me estresas, solo es que tu tienes con quienes pasar y rechazas todo por mi, me haces sentir culpable, además en la tarde de Navidad iré a casa de Remus, ¿ves?, no es tan mal panorama-susurró.

-Si, me dijo que te invitó a pasar navidad en su casa y tu solo aceptaste eso, yo también iré de tarde a la casa de mi abuela, entonces, ¿pasarás nochebuena conmigo?- le miré con cara de pocos amigos para ver si aflojaba un poco.

Se mordió el labio y suspiró resignado.

-Eso es un sí-dije en voz alta y besándole alocadamente.

Severus

A veces me volvía loco, Hermione pasó toda la mañana en casa, decorando el lugar.

-Creo que ya habías logrado que coloque el árbol de navidad, ¿pero estas guirnaldas no son mucho?-pregunté risueño señalando a la ventana, la casa de mis vecinos los Fisher quienes eran fanáticos en poner cosas ridículas por estas festividades parecía ordinaria y normal.

-Quiero que tengas la mejor navidad Sev-decía acomodándose un poco el cabello, había creado por magia varios muérdagos, y los colgaba en varias esquinas.

-Pues yo cocinare entonces, me siento algo inútil mirándote hacer todo-dije dirigiéndome a la cocina.

-Puedes cantarles villancicos a los vecinos para aumentar el espíritu navideño-rió la castaña entando detrás de mi y sacando un delicioso pastel de manzana del horno.

-Loca-bufé colocándole relleno al pavo.

-Oh mira, un muérdago-susurró sensualmente.

Me giré y pude ver a mi sol personal sosteniéndolo con su mano entre nuestras cabezas.

-No necesitas colgarlos por todo el lugar para que te bese-la tomé de la cintura y junté nuestros labios.

-Solo quiero asegurarme-murmuró con una fugaz sonrisa volviendo a la sala.

…

Al final Hermione lo había logrado, fue la mejor navidad de mi vida, ella lucía hermosa, la cena estuvo estupenda y no faltaron sus mimos.

Luego, como ya era nuestra costumbre, nos recostamos en el sofá junto al fuego, ella tenía su cabeza en mi regazo, yo jugaba con algunos mechones de su cabello, de vez en cuando tomaba mi mano y la besaba.

Por la ventana pudimos ver algunos de los niños del vecindario correr sin importarles que estuviera nevando afuera.

-¿Ya puedes ver a Santa?-dijo una voz de niña.

-No aún no, quizás se averió su trineo-opinó un niño.

-¿Cómo crees?, quizás tenga una motocicleta o un auto volador-gritó la niña

-Esas cosas no existen Judy-habló el chico.

Ambos reímos, claro que esas cosas existían, pero solo para nosotros.

Pronto imaginé a una pequeña niña de rizos castaños muy abrigada correteando por la nieve.

-¿Qué hacías en navidad cuando niña?-le pregunté, mis navidades de la infancia no fueron de lo mejor, Tobías ebrio y mi madre insultándolo por darme una mala imagen eran terribles recuerdos, aunque en la mañana de navidad las perspectivas mejoraban cuando Lily y yo íbamos al parque.

-Creo que normales, en realidad ahora que lo recuerdo pienso que esos niños tienen suerte de compartir con alguien más su infancia en estas festividades, yo siempre las pasé con mis abuelos, mis padres y mi tío Henry, que se denominaba soltero de por vida, es un tipo genial, solo que ahora se le da por tener novias a corto plazo, se vuelve fanfarrón a veces.

Pero tiene alma de niño, nos divertíamos mucho y no me molestaba porque no tenía amigos-dijo la castaña mirando al fuego.

-Yo tampoco tuve muchos amigos de niño-la animé.

-Si, pero yo ninguno hasta que entré a Hogwarts, además de empollona era rara por eso los chicos del barrio o el colegio muggle no se juntaban conmigo, y mis papás no entendían lo que me pasaba con la magia, eran explicaciones tontas las que encontraban como cortes de luz o…-empezó a reír con ganas.

-¿De que te ríes?-pregunté con una sonrisa.

-Cuando tenía seis ya sabía que Santa eran mis padres cuando vi a papá dejar los regalos en el árbol, a ellos no les pareció muy grave porque siempre daba explicaciones lógicas sobre como un hombre en trineo podía dejar regalos en todas las casas en solo un día, claro está que aún tenía pensamiento muggle-me miró y acarició mi rostro- entonces cada año tío Henry se vestía como Santa Claus y jugábamos en el patio de la abuela.

Un año consiguió un trineo y se subió en el para hacerme reír, yo desee con todas mis fuerzas que pudiera volar en el trineo y pronto él estaba asustado mientras se elevaba en el aire, yo miraba divertida hasta que me di cuenta de que no era normal esa situación y cayó al suelo, afortunadamente no se hizo nada, pero nos reímos cada año recordando ese día-terminó su relato y me dio un beso-¡hora de los regalos!-se incorporó rápidamente y se dirigió hacia el árbol.

-Feliz navidad Sev-su sonrisa radiante ya era un gran regalo mientras me daba el paquete envuelto.

-Feliz navidad mi amor-susurré depositando en sus manos la pequeña caja.

Esas palabras eran sus favoritas, olvidó los regalos por un instante y me besó con ternura.

Desenvolví mi regalo y vi una elegante estantería en miniatura y una poción que ya conocía, Felix Felcis.

-Tuve que encoger la estantería de otra forma sabrías que tenía para ti-sonrió al abrir su regalo, una delicada cadena de plata con un pequeño diamante de adorno-Oh Sev, es precioso gracias-dijo abrazándome.

-Lo mismo digo Mione, aunque el diamante puede reproducirse, lo hechicé para eso porque recordé que necesitarías alquimias para nuestras futuras pociones además de que se vería hermoso en tu cuello-acto seguido besé el lugar recién nombrado, maldiciéndome por el atrevimiento pero a ella le gustó, me miraba con esos ojos que expresaban algo que aún no descifraba.

-¿Me ayudas?-dijo tomando la joya en su cuello, prendí la cadena inspirando el irresistible perfume de su piel, luego buscó mis labios para degustarlos.

-¿Felix Felcis?, nunca lo hemos hecho, ¿me estas engañando con otro pocionista o estas siendo muy individualista?-fingí enojo.

-No tontito, solo modifiqué sus propiedades, ahora dura más que un solo día de suerte-dijo satisfecha.

-¡Wow!- dije emocionado, cuando ella creaba algo ingenioso me volvía un idiota halagándola hasta el cansancio con fascinación.- Gracias, es estupendo, aunque aún no necesito mi suerte liquida, toda mi suerte está aquí-susurré abrazándola y besando su mejilla.

-Te amo-murmuró en mi oído.

-Yo también, además…Creo que me gusta la navidad-hablé mientras sus manos jugaban en mi espalda.

* * *

Comenten, no saben lo duro que es actualizar bajo presión de los parciales de facultad.

Agradezco reviews desestresantes...


	18. Capítulo 16: Nueve de Enero

ATENCIÓN, ESTE CAPÍTULO CONTIENE ESCENAS SUBIDAS DE TONO, LEER BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD. (LEMMON)

* * *

"**El amor es la más fuerte de las pasiones, porque ataca al mismo tiempo a la cabeza, al corazón y al cuerpo."**

_Voltaire_

"**Me envolvió tu pasión desmedida, las llamas del amor fueron inmensas."**

_Frida Kahlo_

**Capitulo 16: Nueve de Enero**

Feliz cumpleaños le recordó su mente al despertar, corrió las cortinas dejando que la luz del alba recorriera la habitación iluminando las penumbras a la vez que veía a su lechuza Abraham volando hacia su encuentro llevando una pequeña nota.

_¡Feliz cumpleaños mi príncipe mestizo!_

_Te espero a las nueve de la noche en mi casa para celebrar, tranquilo, seremos solo nosotros._

_PD 1: No acepto un no como respuesta, si no estás a la hora citada iré a buscarte._

_PD 2: Te amo._

Guardó el trozo de pergamino y se dirigió a desayunar para luego organizar sus pociones y antídotos en el boticario, porque para Severus Snape cumplir años no era importante, menos la llegada de sus cuarenta años y saliendo con una joven a quien le lleva poco más de veinte.

Pero esa tarde se encontró en una situación extraña al revisar el armario en busca de algo apropiado para concurrir a su cena de cumpleaños junto a la única persona con la que deseaba estar.

La música sonaba suavemente ,las velas estaban encendidas, la cena desprendía un exquisito aroma proveniente de la cocina, Hermione Granger se cambiaba rápidamente para lucir un corto vestido negro que marcaba sus pequeñas curvas, sus cabellos rizados estaban sueltos, como a él le gustaba, sonrió al escuchar el timbre.

Al abrir deslumbró a su novio, le invitó a pasar dándole un beso nervioso en la comisura de los labios.

-Feliz cumpleaños-susurró mientras le abrazaba.

-Gracias, estas hermosa, como siempre-dijo el aludido- ¿nerviosa? Oh vamos, es solo un día mas-sonrió el hombre.

-Pues para mi no, siéntate, serviré la cena-murmuró la castaña entrando a la cocina.

-Te ayudaré-su novio caminó hacia ella.

-No, tú te sientas-le advirtió la bruja.

Ella no era la mejor cocinera del planeta, claro que no, pero se había esmerado tanto para que el cumpleañero esté satisfecho que la felicidad la llenó cuando los halagos sobre sus dotes culinarias comenzaron a salir.

El postre extra era el que ya acostumbraban, sentarse en el sofá, conversar y besarse hasta perder la cordura.

Pasaron varios minutos, o quizás horas desde que ambos enamorados se susurraban al oído o sus labios se saciaban con los del otro.

-Ya vuelvo-dijo la castaña perdiéndose de su vista por el estrecho pasillo.

A Severus Snape no le gustaba esperar, pero sabía que si protestaba la hechicera se pondría como un Colacuerno Húngaro así que esperó, con impaciencia, porque sabía que aunque le había dicho mil veces que no quería obsequios que ella tendría algo para él.

-¿Hermione?-preguntó para apresurar a su novia, al príncipe mestizo no le gustaba que le robaran minutos de su cesión de besos con su princesa.

-Espera-elevó la voz la chica por la distancia.

Unos minutos más el hombre de piel cetrina se encontraba meditando sobre que hacía su sol personal por tanto tiempo.

-Severus, ven-susurró la voz de la muchacha.

-Al fin-dijo el mago cruzando el pasillo.

Dispersos por el suelo había pétalos de rosas rojas y jazmines, caminó un poco confuso hasta la habitación de la castaña con pasos lentos.

-Ven-susurró nuevamente ella.

Allí estaba Hermione Granger, había dejado su infartante vestido para lucir un camisón de seda blanco, caminó hacia su objetivo y depositó un beso en los labios de su amado.

Como las piezas de un rompecabezas encajando comprendió que eso no era un regalo, la bruja tenía otros planes.

-Hermione…tu…yo...no tienes que...-y sus labios fueron silenciados con otro beso, él se quedó estático observando la piel desnuda de sus hombros.

La chica cerró la puerta con su varita y la dejó a un costado de la mesa de luz, estaba atrapado y lo más sorprendente de todo es que no deseaba salir, solo mirarla toda la noche, porque ahora él estaba hipnotizado por aquel ángel de rizos castaños.

-Sev, yo quiero hacer el amor contigo hoy-susurró nerviosa pero remarcando la última palabra y abrazando a su novio.

Los ojos que había visto algunas veces con esa expresión que aun no descifraba ahora tenían su significado. Deseo, los ojos de Hermione Granger desataban la pasión oculta detrás de un rostro angelical.

La besó con desenfreno, como no lo hizo en su vida hasta que la chica tiró de el para que ambos estuvieran sobre la cama.

Se separó con prisa sabiendo que tendría pocos segundos de cordura y jadeando la miró ceñudo, porque el no creía merecer su virginidad.

-Severus quiero que seas mio en todos los sentidos, quiero ser tuya porque te amo tanto que ya no me alcanza solo con besos.

Quiero que seamos uno, te deseo a ti, para siempre-las palabras entraron en su cerebro nublándolo todo, ella había ganado la batalla porque su razón ya no respondía.

Los besos de lujuria renacieron mientras con movimientos algo torpes ella desprendía su camisa.

Besó su cuello, su pálido pecho, tocó sus fuertes brazos y no le importó que esa fea cicatriz de viejas épocas tome protagonismo en su torso desnudo, volviéndole a besar los labios de forma desquiciada tratando de desprender sus pantalones sin mucho éxito.

-Espera-suplicó el mago mirándola a los ojos-si sientes algún dolor, molestia, cualquier sensación negativa debes de avisarme enseguida, no soportaría lastimarte-dijo protectoramente.

-Te lo diré-respondió la chica de ojos castaños cerrando los ojos y volviendo a la imposible tarea de bajarle los pantalones.

La pasión crecía, acarició su muslo haciéndola estremecer ante sus atenciones, subiendo un poco el camisón urgida de nuevas sensaciones, al darse cuenta de esto, con delicadeza despojó a su amada de la ropa de noche.

La sonrisa de la chica se ensanchó feliz porque esa mirada embelesada la provocaba solamente ella y cuando pudo reaccionar el hombre ya estaba solo cubierto por un bóxer color negro resaltando sobre su palidez y el deseo volvió a poseerla fuertemente al notar la erección oculta debajo de la ropa interior de su mentor.

Los besos volvieron a ser pasionales, demandantes y a la misma vez la ternura y la pureza envolvía la habitación.

Quería desnudarse completamente, deseaba sentirle, era la más urgente de sus necesidades, luego de luchar con su corpiño para desabrocharlo sintió esas manos varoniles que lo hicieron fácilmente y con presura para dejar sus pequeños pechos descubiertos.

En su boca se notó el asombro y comenzó a masajearlos con ternura para luego saborearlos soltando gemidos ahogados en su compañera.

No queriendo quedarse atrás la hechicera tocó con delicadeza pero con decisión la erección debajo del bóxer de su amante.

Este sonrió y la miró con incredulidad cuando bajo una mirada cómplice la mujer lo despojó de su última prenda y examinando su miembro con los ojos ennegrecidos de deseo.

-Nunca habías visto un pene-dijo risueño.

-No-suspiró-es tan...lindo-se sonrojó.

-Hey te dije que no uses esos adjetivos conmig… ¡oh!-pero no pudo hablar por mucho tiempo, ella comenzó a masajear su virilidad haciéndole estremecer.

Las hábiles manos del pocionista hicieron lo suyo tocando la parte más intima de su joven amante notando su humedad y quedando en igualdad de condiciones al desnudarla completamente.

Torpemente Hermione se acercó más, pero Severus con delicadeza la recostó y tras una intensa mirada comenzó a saborear su intimidad, haciéndola gritar y gemir en la silenciosa noche.

Su vagina palpitaba cuando su novio decidió volver a besar sus labios con amor infinito.

Luego se recostó y la tomó con una delicadeza absoluta para que ella fuera la que una sus cuerpos.

-No, tu tienes que hacerlo, yo quiero que tu lo hagas-rendido ante sus pedidos y necesitando ese encuentro se posicionó sobre ella tratando de que no cargue con su peso.

-Mirame- le susurró con ternura, porque el anhelaba ver su rostro cuando se introdujera en ella, cuando ya sobraran todas las palabras.

Con lentitud sus sexos se fueron uniendo y tras una certera embestida la inocencia de Hermione Granger se había perdido, convirtiéndose en mujer, en la mujer de Severus Snape y al ver su rostro de placer el también comprendió que él era su hombre, que nunca nada podría separarlos ni en esta vida ni en ninguna otra que existiera.

-Mi amor, ¿estas bien?-preguntó entrecortadamente al ver la mirada perdida en su pareja.

Pero no hubo respuesta, solo un gemido y la mujer comenzó a moverse al principio con torpeza para sentirle más y más.

La excitación les inundaba y las embestidas comenzaron a ser frenéticas porque se necesitaban, Severus jugaba con sus senos y ella enterraba las manos en su cabello y su espalda hasta llegar al éxtasis.

Cuando ambos llegaron al orgasmo su amante eyaculó en su interior jadeante y juntaron sus frentes perladas con miradas intensas.

Se separaron y el la estrechó contra su pecho jugando con sus rizos como de costumbre.

Entonces ocurrió, fue solo un segundo pero ambos lo notaron. En el mundo mágico, cuando dos almas cargadas de amor puro se encontraban, los corazones de ambos amantes dejaban de latir un instante para luego hacerlo a un mismo ritmo hasta el día de su muerte porque el amor los unía en un solo corazón.

-Así que soy tuyo para siempre-susurró Severus.

-Seré tuya durante toda la eternidad-afirmó Hermione.

* * *

ES MI PRIMER LEMMON Y SIN NADA DE EXPERIENCIAS PREVIAS (NI EN LA VIDA REAL) ASÍ QUE ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y COMENTEN.

ESTE CAPÍTULO NO ES EN PARTE DE SEVERUS O DE HERMIONE, LOS HE UNIFICADO SOLO EN ESTE CAPÍTULO PERO EN LOS OTROS CONTINUARÉ CON MI ESTRUCTURA HABITUAL DE ESCRITURA.

GENERALMENTE NO CITO ESCRITORES, PERO DADO A QUE AMBOS SON PERSONAS QUE HAN INFLUIDO EN MI IDEOLOGÍA LES DEJO ESAS FRASES DE VOLTAIRE Y FRIDA QUE NOS HACEN MÁS PROFUNDO ESTE CAPÍTULO.


	19. Capítulo 17: Nunca te dejaré ir

**Capitulo 17: Nunca Te Dejaré Ir**

_Hermione_

Podrían haber pasado dos segundos, o quizás varias horas pero el hecho es que la noción del tiempo era nula, más aún que cuando me daba clases en su santuario personal, más aún que cuando nos encontrábamos besándonos o perdidos en los ojos del otro.

Esto era diferente, sentir ese calor, el contacto de su piel con la mía, ese abrazo protector diferente a los tantos que me ha dado y yo me sentía especial, porque esas pequeñas y tontas dudas ocultas desde que retomamos nuestra relación se habían ido para siempre, cuando vi en sus ojos ese amor infinito, cuando pude observar como me miraba, quizás yo no era la mujer más hermosa del planeta pero el me prefería a mi.

Y la prueba irrefutable de que éramos el uno para el otro estaba en nuestros corazones latiendo al unísono, giré hasta poner mi cabeza en su pecho y sentir esa agradable sensación.

-Yo tampoco puedo creerlo-dijo con voz ronca, subí para encontrar su mirada y besar la punta de su nariz.-es que yo sabía que lo nuestro era especial pero nunca imaginé que tanto, gracias por esto, es algo que nunca creí merecer-susurró con ojos aguados.

-Nadie le da las gracias a otro por amarlo, solo sucede-dije algo seria aun manteniendo el contacto visual hasta que vi caer una lágrima en el rostro de mi amado.

-Te amo Hermione-se acercó, me besó tiernamente dejándome secar su rostro con mis manos.

-Eres increíble Snape-reí, sabía que no le incomodaba llorar en mi presencia pero era algo que no frecuentaba hacer-yo pierdo la virginidad y eres tu el que llora-me miró ceñudo pero luego se abalanzó felizmente a besar mi cuello.

-Si, soy tuyo, pero lo más importante es que eres mía-susurró en mi oído seductoramente con orgullo de ello.

-¡Oh calla!, que si no cerraba la puerta hubieras huido despavorido-

-No creas que soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para evitar tus encantos, esta vez ya me tenías, solo quería que recapacites sobre tu primera vez pero con lo de nuestros corazones eso es historia antigua-dijo restándole importancia a su error.

-Estuve pensando en amarrarte con magia o lanzarte un imperius pero eso sería violación-dije graciosa para picar su conciencia.

-¿No pararás hasta que admita que tenías razón verdad?-gruñó examinando mi rostro y fingiendo un enojo.

-¿Qué cree usted Señor Snape?-pregunté risueña.

-Creo que mejor te demuestro como tenías razón-dicho esto me enredó entre sus piernas para volver a unirnos, una buena forma de confirmar que tenía razón pero después de otra sesión de pasión, amor y frenesí ya no recordaba nada más.

Severus

No se en que momento me quedé dormido pero lo que si sé es que nunca había dormido tan bien en mi vida, con mi dulce castaña entre mis brazos, inspirando su aroma, sintiendo su piel contra la mía.

Desperté sonriendo y estiré mi mano para encontrar a mi novia entre las sabanas, sentí un ruido en la mesa de luz, abrí sorpresivamente los ojos para encontrarme con su bola de pelos.

Con Crookshanks nos llevábamos mal, como con todo animal vivo que no esté en mi caldero, solo hacíamos una especie de tregua cuando su dueña, corrección, nuestra hermosa dueña merodeaba cerca.

Le sonreí triunfante, esa bestia peluda debía presumir que nuestra relación había cambiado y no estaba muy alegre por eso, sino que receloso.

Pero yo estaba algo preocupado, me giré y no vi ningún rastro de Hermione.

-¿Hermione?-caminé cerca de su baño pero no estaba allí, me dirigí a la sala y no había señales de la bruja-¿linda donde estas?-susurré acercándome a la cocina completamente vacía.

Tampoco la encontré en su habitación para pociones.

Volví a la habitación apesadumbrado, ¿Dónde estaba mi amada castaña?

Me iba a vestir cuando pude escuchar el sonido de las llaves en la puerta y en unos segundos tenía a mi diosa personal parada en el umbral.

-No, de ninguna manera dejaré que te vistas, ahora acuéstate- iba a preguntarle donde demonios se había metido pero me tomó del cuello y depositando un corto beso se marchó.

Volvió en unos segundos con el desayuno en una bandeja.

Se acostó a mi lado sonriendo, dejándome decirle que no tenía que molestarse en traer el desayuno a la cama pero no me escuchó.

-No me dejas consentirte en nada, y todavía te despiertas antes de que vuelva-me regañó aunque mantenía esa mirada tierna que adoraba.

-Si me hubieras dicho a donde ibas podría acompañarte-le refuté mordiendo una tostada- por cierto ¿a donde fuiste?-

-Al mercado, no tenía mermelada de arándanos-me besó en la mejilla y se sacó la camiseta.

-Pero tenías otras, las vi en el revoltijo que hiciste en la cocina-murmuré.

-Pero la de arándanos es tu favorita-me dijo con ternura.

-Debes dejar de consentirme tanto-la regañé, pero dejé que se acomode entre mis brazos nuevamente.

-Pero es que quiero hacerlo, además… tengo que sobornarte de alguna manera, las reglas del colegio no permiten que una alumna se acueste con un profesor y no quiero ningún castigo-su risa inundó la habitación.

-Pues yo creo que va a estar castigada durante mucho tiempo señorita Granger y ninguna mermelada de arándanos podrá revertirlo-le sonreí- pero creo que te gustará-besé sus labios con ternura y ella tomó mi cara para profundizarlo.

-Hay tantas cosas que quiero hacer contigo-susurró en mi oído.

-Yo también, es irónico ¿sabes?, cuando comenzó el año no quería que terminase porque pensé que no te volvería a ver después de eso pero ahora estoy deseando con ansias el fin de cursos, no quiero que nos escondamos más- dije animadamente.

-Yo tampoco pero podremos manejarlo, mientras lleves ropa puesta-susurró con picardía-además estoy algo nerviosa por el examen de la escuela de medimagos.

-Hermione, como profesor te digo, es algo ilógico que tú te preocupes por algo que aprobarás sin problemas, como te he dicho tantas veces, seguramente hasta te pondrán más adelantada-adoraba su rostro de satisfacción por sus logros académicos aunque en esta situación fue algo raro, tenerla semi desnuda en mis brazos era inusual.

- Aunque este año modificaron el estatuto para los alumnos mayores de edad es algo bueno que la escuela no sea un internado como Hogwarts, no soportaría no tenerte conmigo por lo menos unos segundos al día-me miró con ternura- nunca te dejaré ir Sev-su amor inundó el lugar, yo soy el hombre más feliz del planeta.

-Ni yo a ti princesa-le dije tomando uno de sus rizos para comenzar a jugar con él.

* * *

**HOLA, LES TRAIGO UN CAPITULO TIERNO QUE HICE MIENTRAS ME QUITABA EL STRESS DE UN PARCIAL, ¡UFFF ESTOY HASTA LAS MANOS!, DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA ME QUEDAN SOLO DOS EXAMENES Y YA VUELVO A LA ESCRITURA CON TODO.**

**HE PENSADO EN HACER LA TERCERA TEMPORADA, NO SE PREOCUPEN NO SEPARARÉ A SU AMADA PAREJA.**

**NECESITO ALGO DE AYUDA, ¿ALGUNA/O DE USTEDES HACE FANARTS?, NECESITARÍA UN DIBUJO PERSONALIZADO PARA LA PORTADA DE LA TERCERA TEMPORADA.**

**LOS INTERESADOS HAGANMELO SABER EN LOS COMENTARIOS.**

**POR CIERTO, DEJEN COMENTARIOS, ¡QUITENME EL STRESS POR FAVOR!**


	20. Capítulo 18: Una brillante noticia

**Capitulo 18: Una Brillante Noticia**

Severus

A finales de abril mí adorada castaña estaba más impaciente que nunca, sabía que los primeros días de mayo le darían los resultados de su prueba para entrar a la escuela de medimagos, yo estoy más que seguro sobre su aprobación, además de recomendarle colocar como extra sus estudios sobre la cura de la viruela de dragón.

-coloquen más alas de murciélago- murmuré asomándome con cuidado al caldero del tonto Longbottom- Granger, si te escucho murmurar una palabra más…-dejé de hablar para asomarme a su caldero, sonreír con suficiencia solo para que ella me viera y decir- debe quedar del color naranja brilloso, como el de este caldero, buena poción nuevamente Granger.

Miré desafiante al resto de los Gryffindor esperando que alguno me dijera que le de puntos su casa, este año estaban por muchos puntos sobre Slytherin y no quería que ganaran la copa, ni aunque mi secreta novia fuera la alumna mas sobresaliente de los leones.

…

-No lo se Hermione, en estos días llegará la respuesta, ¿me ayudas con la poción matalobos?-le dije mientras terminaba de arreglar una estantería.

-si cielo, pero a Lavender ya le enviaron su respuesta y yo…-la miré ceñudo y me acerqué sigilosamente.

-Brown va a estudiar tonterías de adivinación Hermione, la medimagia es algo fascinante e importante-le espeté.

-Es verdad pero…-la besé con parsimonia haciendo que se relaje un poco.- ¿Ya estas mas tranquila?

-Si, lo siento, es que me preocupo demasiado.

-Eres mi hermosa preocupobrona-sonreí cerca de sus labios para volverlos a besar.

-¿Sabes que me relajaría aún más?-murmuró pícaramente.

Cuando quise saber me arrastraba hasta la pared donde se escondía la puerta secreta a mi pequeña morada en el colegio.

-Hermione-comencé a decir en forma reprobatoria cuando abría la puerta del dormitorio.

-Ese es mi nombre no lo gastes, a menos que sea en gruñidos dentro de pocos minutos-susurró besándome tiernamente el cuello.

-No es algo bueno que lo hagamos en el colegio-murmuré luchando contra mis instintos mientras mi sol personal seguía con su lucha silenciosa esparciendo besos por mi cara y cuello, acariciando mi espalda con sus suaves manos.

-Deja de preocuparte-susurró entre risas.

-No estoy preocupado, solo estoy tratando de tener un poco de dignidad-contesté algo nervioso cuando me tumbó en la cama y se sentó en mi cadera.

-Vamos a jugar un rato-dijo con esa cara traviesa que me enamoraba cada día mas.

Se quitó la camiseta y perdí el juego.

-Bien, he perdido-susurré acariciando sus pechos con ternura y aferrando su cuerpo el mio.

-Genial, puntos para Gryffindor-se rió.

-Ni lo sueñes-dije antes de entregarme a su cuerpo desnudo cegado por el amor y la pasión que sentía por la joven bruja.

Hermione

Estaba sentada esforzándome para que mi trabajo de artimancia quede lo más entendible posible y vi llegar una lechuza, dejó la carta en mi regazo y emprendió su vuelo nuevamente.

Era la respuesta de la escuela de medimagia.

Corrí por el pasillo hasta las mazmorras a una velocidad impresionante con la carta quemándome las manos y los nervios recorriendo todo mi ser.

-¡Profesor Snape!, ¡profesor!-dije casi en gritos golpeando la puerta como si mi vida se fuera en ello.

-¿Qué sucede Granger?, ¿Un troll en las mazmorras?, por tu forma de golpear parece ser así-dijo con una sonrisa ladeada.

Cerré de un portazo y le puse la carta en el pecho con fuerza viendo como me miraba divertido.

-Ya veo, tu carta de la escuela, ¿Qué te contestaron linda?-dijo antes de besarme en la mejilla sonoramente.

-No la he abierto, vine para que viéramos juntos la resolución-le respondí como si fuera obvio.

-Muy considerado de tu parte, ábrela-estiró su mano pero yo me negué.

-No, estoy muy nerviosa, mejor tu la lees en voz alta-titubee.

-Entonces déjame a mi-abrió la carta y sonrió orgullosamente, me besó y prosiguió a leer-Señorita Granger, es nuestro deber informarle que su prueba de ingreso a la escuela de medimagia fue la más desastrosa que hemos visto en toda la vida de nuestra respetable institución, ¿Qué clase de pocionista demente tiene como mentor?, insuficiente, invalorable, impresentable, fin-me miró serio y yo estaba hecha una furia, sabía que bromeaba porque adoraba hacerme esos chistes de mal gusto, le quité el pergamino de las manos y le di una ojeada mientras él se partía de risa.

-¡No lo puedo creer!, ¡APROBÉ!-dije en un gritito abrazándole.

-Y no solo eso, debido a tus altas calificaciones, (y tus descubrimientos), solo tendrás que hacer un año y medio de clases, estoy tan orgulloso amor, es la noticia más brillante del año, como tu calificación final, serás la mejor medimaga de nuestro tiempo.-murmuró en mi oído levantándome ligeramente en un abrazo lleno de jubilo .

-Gracias, no lo podría haber hecho sin tu ayuda-le dije besándole triunfante.

-Claro que podrías haberlo hecho, te amo linda-murmuró cuando separé mis labios.

-Y yo a ti mi loco pocionista-dije entre risas debido a que el giraba feliz cargándome en sus brazos.

* * *

**Hola! disculpen mi larga ausencia pero la vida universitaria es así ufff!**

**Vuelvo a mencionar que necesito un fanart personalizado si realizo la tercera temporada y me gustaria que quienes estén interesados me agreguen a mi facebook www. facebook analaura. peraltaalvez desde ya gracias!**

**Espero comentarios sobre este capitulo :)**


	21. Capítulo 19:El fin de un Ciclo

**Capítulo 19: El fin de un Ciclo**

Hermione

Llenos de incertidumbre bajamos hacia el Gran Comedor y me puse algo nostálgica, quizás sería la última vez que bajáramos las antiguas escaleras mágicas del colegio juntos.

Harry llevaba su mapa del merodeador en una mano y Ron miraba nervioso el reloj que le habían obsequiado en su décimo séptimo cumpleaños.

Nos sentamos en nuestro lugar habitual esperando que empezara la ceremonia, estábamos orgullosos de que nuestra casa ganara el campeonato de quidditch y la Copa de las Casas, sonreí al recordar la mueca de mi novio al ver el resultado y comprobar que Slytherin quedó última en todo "Creo Granger que enamorarme de usted hizo que no pudiera ordenar mis prioridades".

Y ahora los nervios se apoderaban de mi al empezar a oír los nombres de los primeros graduados al buscar sus diplomas, luego yo daría el discurso de mi generación, muchos familiares incluyendo los míos se encontraban en el castillo para ver cómo nos convertiríamos en graduados.

Con la seguridad que me caracterizaba, ofrecí mi oratoria comenzando con mi primer día en Hogwarts, mis amigos, los tiempos difíciles, la guerra y la calma final.

Fui ovacionada por todos Los presentes, mis amigos emocionados perderían sus manos si seguían aplaudiendo con tanta euforia, mi madre se enjugaba las lágrimas y mi padre me guiñó un ojo y extendió su pulgar hacia arriba.

Me permití mirar a mi novio, me devolvió una sonrisa fugaz antes de contener a la directora McGonagall en un abrazo.

Después de la culminación de la ceremonia, viendo a todos emocionados y con diplomas en mano dieron comienzo al almuerzo en los hermosos jardines del colegio.

Luego de que todos estaban satisfechos el bullicio aumentó y pude ver ese rostro que tanto adoraba acercarse a mí con su hermosa sonrisa ladeada.

-Estuviste estupenda- se colocó un mechón de cabello rebelde detrás de su oreja.

-Gracias profesor- le dije con algo de pena, aún con el ruido de las voces y personas caminando por todos lados la situación era algo extraña.

-Ya no soy tu profesor, ¿sabes lo que significa esto Hermione?-Mí corazón tembló junto con mi estómago, dejándome los ojos como platos lo que causó una estrepitosa risa de mi príncipe mestizo.

-Creo que sí, Severus-contesté con una voz que nunca había oído, debía de ser el sonido de mi corazón.

Sonreímos juntos y por un breve momento, Severus Snape tomó mi mano frente a la atenta mirada de la directora.

* * *

HOLAAAAAAA, CREO QUE HE VUELTO, DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA PERO CON LOS EXÁMENES DE LA FACU ESTUVE MUY LOCA AUNQUE HE APROBADO TODO :)  
Y LUEGO ESTUVE AUSENTE PORQUE VIAJE POR ALGUNAS SEMANAS Y ME GUSTA ESCRIBIR DESDE LA COMODIDAD DE MI CASA.  
Y COMO OLVIDAR DE QUE ME HE ESTADO COMIENDO EL ÚLTIMO LIBRO DE NUESTRA REINA ROWLING, ¿YA LO HAN LEIDO?  
CON RESPECTO A LA TERCERA TEMPORADA DEL FIC NO SE SI LA HARÉ DEBIDO A QUE EL AÑO QUE VIENE VOY A ESTAR EN SEGUNDO DE FACULTAD Y QUIZAS ME OLVIDE DEL MUNDO (POR NO DECIR QUE TAMPOCO HE RECIBIDO ALGUN FANART PARA LA PORTADA)  
BUENO LOS DEJO CON ESTE CORTO CAPITULO Y CON LA SENSACIÓN DEL FINAL QUE LLEGARÁ EN BREVE.


	22. Capítulo 20: ¿Te casarías conmigo?

**Capítulo 20: ¿Te casarías conmigo?**

Severus

El café de la mañana se había enfriado mientras respondía un correo electrónico de mi dulce castaña, además de llevar casi un año en la escuela de Medimagia se había ido a Corea como voluntaria para ayudar en una de esas guerras que los yankees se jactaban de "liberar" a otros países aunque desde luego lo hacen por sus propios intereses malévolos, si en la antigüedad perseguían brujos, ahora deberíamos tenerlos a raya nosotros que a pesar de ser pocos en comparación con la comunidad muggle mundial no éramos agresivos de esa forma salvo que otro Voldemort hijo de puta renazca o alguno de los nuestros tenga algún brote de locura y trate de hacer algo similar lo que era imposible.

Hermione llegaría en menos de una semana y yo miraba de reojo hacia la mesa de luz, donde tenía esa caja de terciopelo negro que contenía ese anillo de diamantes sintiendo que la joya podía explotar en cualquier momento.

En este tiempo nos encargamos de hacer pública nuestra relación, muchos se alegraron, otros no tanto y los demás nos veían como la pareja más extraña que en el mundo se haya formado.

A pesar de mi rejuvenecimiento casual era raro que un mago o bruja no nos observara extraño aunque en el mundo muggle pasábamos desapercibidos, como una pareja más, de esas en las que el novio es un amargado insufrible y la chica es amable y divertida.

Los padres de mi sol personal aceptaron nuestro noviazgo sin rechistar aunque sabía que el señor Granger no quería pensar que aunque no lo aparentaba yo tenía casi su edad, si fuera muggle no correría con la suerte que tengo hasta ahora.

En cambio Jane era una mujer tan amable como Hermione, pero sus pensamientos eran en su mayoría relacionados a su empleo, tanto ella como su esposo eran adictos al trabajo lo que había repercutido en la temprana sensación de soledad de su hija.

Pasaron unos días, fui a pedir la mano de mi castaña a la casa de sus padres y me sentí emocionado ante la aceptación de buena fe de estos, el hombre de la casa me había abrazado y llorando me susurró "sé que la harás feliz, anda muchacho, cásate con ella, desde que pusiste un pie en esta casa supe que terminarían juntos".

En el aeropuerto la esperé con un pequeño cartel que rezaba "Futura Dra. Granger" pero en mi imaginación decía "Dra Snape", hasta ese día no había pensado en lo bonito que quedaba su nombre y mi apellido en conjunto, maldecí por lo bajo al ser un cursi Lupin.

Al otro día y después de una sesión de besos y caricias fuimos a visitar a nuestra pequeña ahijada Demeter, no era metamorfomaga como su madre y hermano sino que su cabello marrón ondulado pertenecía a su padre quien la vigilaba con ese control paternal similar al de un policía cuando se asomaba un poco desde los brazos de su madrina y estiraba su manito al vaso de jugo de calabaza situado encima de la mesa, la bebé veía descaradamente a su padre soltando una risilla similar a una carcajada.

Pocos minutos después por arte de magia el vaso se volcó, ¡eso lo había hecho mi ahijada de pocos meses de vida!, todos nos sentíamos orgullosos de la niña traviesa y supe que en un futuro no muy lejano le sacaría canas verdes a mi mejor amigo.

Teddy jugaba con un avión de juguete dando giros por la casa, Hermione acompañó a Tonks a la cocina dándome tiempo para informarle a mi amigo sobre mis intenciones.

-Mañana se lo diré-susurré algo apagado y con un nudo en la garganta.

-Joder amigo, te dirá que sí, no te preocupes tanto parece que has visto tu boggart-me apaciguó el ex hombre lobo.

Cenamos con el bullicio que tenían ambos niños pero felices de estar disfrutando de ese tiempo entre amigos.

-Cielo estás tan tenso, la próxima vez te llevaré conmigo al voluntariado-dijo mi novia tocando mi pierna con afecto cuando pasamos a la sala y Tonks traía el té.

-Prefiero tener cien horas de clases con niños de primer año antes que curar gente de manera muggle-gruñí solo con imaginar ese fastidio.

-No tan muggle-susurró la bruja tocándose la nariz, cuando dormían a veces les pasaba algún ungüento mágico.

-Se te extraña en Hogwarts-murmuró Lupin como quien no quiere decirlo.

-Aunque deteste a mi editor me gusta la vida de escritor, es más tranquila y creo que ya tuve demasiado ajetreo por toda una vida-luego vi por el rabillo del ojo como Demeter puso la cuchara de su hermano en la boca y el niño intentaba sacarla cinchando con algo de fuerza, cuando logró su objetivo la pequeña bruja empezó un berrinche.

Me imaginé con hijos, la sola idea hizo que tuviera un mareo fugaz, Hermione me miró algo confusa y pensé que no me sería difícil tenerlos con alguien tan hermosa y adorable como ella.

Hermione

La nueva casa de Neville era muy acogedora, caminé por las calles de Hogsmeade antes de aparecerme en mi apartamento.

Con nostalgia miré el castillo donde recibí mi educación mágica a lo lejos, giré y vi a Severus detrás de mí más pálido que nunca.

-Sev no me reniegues y vamos a San Mungo, debes de tener una enfermedad, estas algo enfermo hace tiempo y ya no quiero seguir con la cantarina del "sí y no" ante tus negativas-murmuré con autoridad.

-Es que estoy nervioso, como nunca lo he estado- dijo con una voz casi chillona que me dio mucha risa.

Algunos habitantes nos veían a distancia, no solo por ser héroes de guerra, sino también porque el planeta pensaba que éramos una pareja dispareja, qué más da, yo amaba a mi príncipe mestizo más que a nadie en el mundo.

Cuando volví a mi conversación miré hacia todos lados buscando a mi acompañante, miré al suelo, Severus Snape tenía una rodilla en el pasto y me extendía una cajita negra, mi corazón latía deprisa, queriendo escapar de mi pecho, imaginé que a él le pasaba lo mismo debido a la conexión de ambos corazones.

-Hermione Jane Granger, me harías el honor de convertirte en… mi esposa-me dijo con voz firme, los ojos brillosos y anhelantes.

Definitivamente morí de amor.

Chillé un "¡sí!" acto seguido mi prometido puso la sortija brillante en mi dedo con firmeza, como si de algún extraño modo podía desvanecerse en su mano.

Lo abracé como si mi vida dependiera de ello chillando lo mucho que lo amaba mientras las lágrimas felices rodaban por mis mejillas.

Severus respiraba agitadamente, como si fuera un espía que pudo desactivar una bomba antes de tiempo.

-¿Cuándo nos casaremos amor?-pregunté con alegría infinita.

-Si fuera por mí ahora mismo. Aunque esperaremos a que te recibas, sería lo correcto, ¿no crees?-dijo volviendo a ser el mismo de siempre aunque su cara aún estaba impresionada.

-Suena estupendo, pero ahora tengo muchísimas ganas de festejar esto-susurré con un dejo de locura.

Desaparecimos juntos, dejando atrás las miradas de asombro de los curiosos y durante un segundo pude vislumbrar algunas sonrisas y aplausos dispares.


	23. Epílogo

**…Epílogo…**

En la casa de los Snape un hombre con un altísimo grado de agotamiento se servía un brandy, dejándose caer en la silla mirando caer una imperturbable lluvia y deseando que su mujer atravesara el umbral para tener un relevo en el cuidado de sus hijos.

Esa tarde Octavius y Sophia habían usado polvos flu para ir a lo de los Potter, los hijos más pequeños del matrimonio no estaban tan mal, pero ese engendro del demonio, ese James (hasta el nombre lo identificaba con lo bromista pesado y brabucón) pensó que sería gracioso darles dulces a sus hermanos menores y a sus hijos, en media hora tenía a cuatro niños exaltados e insoportablemente incontrolables por el subidón de azúcar.

Cuando los fue a buscar a la antigua casa de los Black, ahora de los Potter, Harry le había explicado lo ocurrido en una situación extraña, parecía que volvieron el tiempo atrás y un chiquillo le explicaba el accidente a aquel temible profesor, poniendo con firmeza que su hijo mayor ya estaba recibiendo un castigo por su insolencia.

Severus no dijo mucho, su mujer se enojaría si el parloteaba sobre lo que pensaba sobre ese niño delincuente así que se limitaba a mirar al auror irritado y tomar a los mellizos de cinco años de edad para animarlos a entrar a la chimenea a pesar de sus negativas a alejarse de sus mejores amigos y con la promesa de que se verían al día siguiente en el jardín de niños.

Lily saludaba con una mano desde la escalera con aire teatral, Albus aún bajo el efecto de los dulces correteaba alrededor del escritor y sus hijos pero se detuvo ante la mirada severa de su madre.

-Papá, estoy un poco aburrida-dijo Jolly (ese era el apodo que le puso su madre desde que era una bebé).

El príncipe mestizo apartó lo que estaba escribiendo para hacer lugar al pequeño ajedrez muggle que la niña había recibido como obsequio por parte de sus abuelos la semana pasada.

-¿Quieres jugar?-la invitó con una sonrisa, olvidando su pesado artículo sobre pociones regurgitantes para el diario mágico.

-Claro-dijo su hija al sentarse en la silla frente al hombre.

-¿Dónde está Octavuis?-habló su padre con algo de irritación al acordarse del subidón de azúcar.

-En la sala, viendo la tv-dijo concentrada la niña.

-Octavius, apaga ese aparato antes de que venga tu madre, sabes que no le gusta que pasen mucho rato frente a esa cosa- su hijo efectivamente lo había escuchado y los acompañaba formado equipo junto a su hermana.

Escucharon abrirse la puerta y en pocos segundos la Dra. Snape con una sonrisa alegre se quitaba la túnica para abrazar a sus retoños.

-¿Se portaron bien?- preguntó observando a sus hijos pero iba dirigido a su marido.

-Ese niño loco los ha llenado de dulces, ¡casi caminan por las paredes!, francamente creo que ya ha pasado el límite, me gustaría que vinieran a casa Albus y Lily en vez de dejar a nuestros hijos podrirse con esa manzana- siseó el ex hombre de la mazmorra

La mujer se sentó en el regazo del hombre y le besó la frente calmando instantáneamente su enojo.

-Amor, yo pensé que sería lo mejor, tenías que escribir ese artículo y ¿qué mejor que una tarde solitaria en la casa mientras nuestros niños estaban bajo vigilancia de Ginny?- explicó la castaña.

Esa era la cuestión se dijo en su interior, tarde solitaria, ¡soledad!, eso era lo que más irritaba a Severus Snape aunque pareciera un chiste.

Tantos años solo lo habían aferrado fuertemente a su familia, a su tan perfecta familia, pasar toda la tarde solo con sus pensamientos y el viejo Crookshanks a quien no le hacía nada de gracia que no esté Sophia para consentirlo u Octavius para tratar de hacerlo levitar, recordaba una vez que el niño había logrado teñir su pelo de azul con su magia, Hermione alarmada lo regaño con la frase "¿Crees que muchos muggles ven gatos azules?" eres un niño brillante Octavius pero aunque te sea casi imposible dejar de experimentar controla tu magia o por lo menos hazla dentro de la casa y fuera de miradas curiosas.

-Pero mamá, prácticamente estábamos dentro de la casa cuando pensé que se vería genial de azul-protestó el castaño.

Severus sonrió ante aquel recuerdo, él había soltado una risita luego de su comentario y Hermione estaba molesta.

No podía creerse que se había convertido en el compinche de sus hijos y se llevaba algunos retos de su mujer a quien la calmaba con besos y otras atenciones.

Se podría decir que ella llevaba los pantalones en la casa, porque dentro del imperturbable hogar de los Snape, Hermione ponía las reglas y él se limitaba a hacerlas cumplir.

Debido a la jornada laboral de su mujer, Severus cuidaba a los niños en casa mientras trabajaba escribiendo libros, informando sobre nuevos descubrimientos o en su columna semanal a "El Profeta".

Llevaba a sus hijos al jardín, recibía a sus amiguitos muggles o a los hijos de Ron, Harry, Luna o Neville en su casa y animaba a Sophia y Octavius a mejorar sus habilidades, desde que cumplieron tres años habían manifestado conscientemente su magia y no solo por arranques emocionales como los demás brujos.

Severus estaba orgulloso de ello y sabía que era debido a la genética, su madre era la mejor bruja del planeta, la más inteligente y aunque no le gustaba admitirlo él también había aportado lo suyo para formar a los más perfectos niños que existieron en el mundo.

Después de cenar mandaron a los niños a cepillar sus dientes y se quedaron algo melosos por un momento, la hermosa sonrisa de su mujer lo encandilaba.

-Vamos a acostar a los chicos-dijo antes de que su mujer besara su cuello y perdiera el poco autocontrol que poseía.

Primero fueron a la habitación de Octavius, el azul brillante de las paredes daba la sensación de la noche debido a la luz emitida por la lámpara de su mesita.

-Buenas noches mi bebé-dijo Hermione consintiendo de forma dulzona a su hijo y adorando su carita de ángel, su piel cetrina, sus ojos negros como la noche y su cabello castaño ondulado algo despeinado por su ajetreado día, sonrió con inocencia y se giró para mirar la sonrisa cómplice de su padre.

-Recuerda que mañana es el día de las mascotas, Sophia y tu llevarán al gato para mostrarlo a la clase-ambos magos se miraron, esa tarde estuvo acicalando a Crookshanks, esperaba que no tuviera nada raro y aunque parezca loco, había hablado con el gato para que se portara como un gato común y corriente, sabía que el felino lo había escuchado.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto de Jolly ella estaba sentada frente al espejo cepillando su negro, largo y lacio cabello, su madre tomó el cepillo y terminó lo que hacía su hija, Severus sabía que Hermione adoraba el cabello de su hija recordando sus expresiones como "tan lacio", "tan brillante", "hermoso".

Una vez que ambos besaron a su hija ya acostada en la cama salieron tranquilamente.

-¡Papá!- exclamó Jolly con sus ojitos color miel temerosos.

-¿Qué sucede princesa?-dijo su padre recordando su tarea diaria.

-Revisa bajo la cama-dijo bajito mientras su madre esperaba en el umbral.

Severus suspiró y arrodillado miró el interior oscuro que había debajo de la cama, vio un osito, una rueda de un patín y un par de lápices de colores.

-Libre de monstruos-habló con seguridad sonriendo a su niña, debe ser una de las pocas brujas que temía a cosas sobrenaturales de forma extraña, su imaginación iba mucho más allá que la de los otros niños le decía a su mujer.

Luego de hacer el amor la castaña se sumió en profundos sueños después de un día agotador, su marido hizo lo mismo inspirando el dulce perfume de su esposa en su acogedora habitación.

Al otro día acompañó a sus hijos al jardín de niños temprano, tomó un café y continuó con su artículo escuchando desde la radio las noticias matutinas.

No todo fue paz en su día, una hora antes de ir a buscar a los chicos recibió una llamada de su maestra, la señorita Mollison le explicaba que sus hijos tuvieron un altercado con un par de compañeros y todo terminó mal cuando uno de ellos sangró.

Su pequeña princesa no paraba de chillar y berrear pidiendo por su padre.

Este se apareció muy cerca del edificio, trató de que la voz de su conciencia que casualmente coincidía con la de su mujer no lo atormentara por su irresponsable aparición cerca de muggles.

Cuando llegó el caos lo absorbió, la señorita Mollison tratando de explicarle que solo era un cuento de niños, su hijo malhumorado mirando con furia a esos dos tontos que osaron a insultarlo, su princesita chillando y berreando "¡sácame de aquí!", "¡tontos muggles!", "¡mi mamá es genial!", le dirigió una mirada severa y la niña se calló pero su cuerpo temblaba.

Detrás estaba Albus que palmeaba a Octavius y con la otra mano apuntaba con una rama de árbol a los otros niños del problema, los mismos estaban muertos de miedo, él sabía lo que pensaban, que Hermione le haya prohibido usar oclumancia con sus hijos no había dicho nada sobre otros niños.

Los dos chicos pensaban que había algo raro en el hombre huraño padre de los locos Snape, quizás de verdad sea un brujo, diga abracadabra y los convierta en sapo, el más cobarde de los dos se ocultó detrás de la maestra quien le explicaba lo ocurrido.

Se llevó a Jolly y a Octavius a casa mientras veía a una ceñuda Ginny farfullando enfadada al entrar.

Mientras almorzaban les pidió que relataran lo ocurrido.

-La señorita Mollison hizo una historia, había una bruja que era fea y malvada y mataba a una chica con una manzana envenenada, luego nos hizo dibujar brujas.-dijo su hijo a quien no se le habían relajado sus facciones y seguía furioso.

-Tavius, Al y yo dibujamos a nuestras mamás y se lo mostramos a la señorita que dijo que no estaban mal los dibujos pero todas las brujas eran feas y malvadas, nos dijo que su color de piel era verde, el pelo feo y una verruga en la nariz ¡y no es verdad!, ¡mi mami es linda!, ¡hay brujas lindas y la maestra se equivocó! ¡Dijo que no era bruja!-su hija volvía a despotricar, muchos decían que era una niña muy consentida e insoportable pero para él era solo su princesita.

-Si Jolly, mamá es la más linda pero los muggles inventaron hace muchísimo tiempo atrás que los magos eran gente malvada, ahora no creen que existimos, solo en los cuentos y mitología es lo mejor para los dos mundos, ustedes deben vivir entre ambos.-miró comprensivo a los niños.-y luego que pasó, ¿Por qué sangraba ese niño?-quiso saber.

-Bueno…-dijo dudoso el castaño-en el recreo nos quedamos dentro del salón y Al trajo una rama de árbol, nos turnábamos para jugar a que hacíamos magia-susurró.

-E hicieron magia de verdad-afirmó su padre.

-Pero no quería te lo juro-chilló su hija subiendo la voz a una octava.- vino Jimmy y Timmy, se burlaron de mi dibujo luego dijeron, "sus madres debe ser feas y malas para que piensen que son brujas" ¡y rompió el dibujo!, ¡era un regalo para mami!, ¡el sucio muggle lo hizo añicos!-chillo furiosa.

-No digas sucio muggle-dijo impasible el hombre.

-Luego se cayó el estante en la cabeza de Timmy, Al le pegó con la varita de mentira bastante fuerte a Jimmy y luego les dio comezón-su hijo sonrió con malicia, trató de ocultarlo rápidamente.

-Entonces la magia descontrolada de Jolly hizo que se cayera el estante, Albus no utilizo magia y decidió pegarles con la rama y tu consiente de tus actos deseaste que les diera comezón, ¡te conozco sé que fue intencional!, haremos tregua hasta que venga tu madre, también estoy furioso con esos niños muggles así que estaré de tu lado pero solo por esta vez-dijo con esa voz tan neutral.

Después de la larga charla sobre los secretos que no debían revelar que mantuvieron los padres con ambos hijos tuvieron un nuevo día de escuela.

La señorita Mollison estaba nerviosa en la entrada, luego de despedirse de su padre los niños cabizbajos y serenos entraron en el edificio.

-Sophie, quizás fui algo dura ayer, también deben de existir brujas lindas y buenas-dijo afable la maestra.

-No señorita Mollison, las brujas no existen-dijo con suficiencia y complicidad mirando a sus únicos dos compañeros que sabían la verdad sobre el mundo mágico y se recordó para sí que la vida era más interesante cuando era de un selecto grupo que debía de guardar un secreto imaginando las aventuras que viviría con sus amigos en aquel castillo donde su madre y su padre se enamoraron y además aprendieron como utilizar su magia.

* * *

Hola, este es el final, gracias a todos los lectores que siguieron las historias y me hicieron crecer como escritora, como este es mi hobby favorito despues de leer... les tengo una noticia.

Voy a hacer la tercera temporada (aunque no me hayan mandado ningun fanart) será sobre la adolescencia de Jolly y Tavius y se va a llamar **"¡¿Podrían dejar de besarse?!"** así que cuando vean ese título será mi nueva obra lo pondré como un Severus/Hermione aunque van a haber muchas parejas.

Bueno y con esto me despido hasta unos días en mi nueva historia.


End file.
